Blood and Love
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Summary : Sasuke seorang pembalap yang harus berjuang untuk mencapai impiannya bertanding di kejuaraan dunia. Namun kecelakaan tragis harus membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Mampukah Sasuke meraih impiannya? Warning : AU, Gajenness, OOC kayaknya
1. Chapter 1

Well, saya bukan orang yang pandai cuap-cuap. ada beberapa informasi penting tentang fanfic ini, pertama, saya bukan seorang pembalap atau pehobi Moto GP dan dokter, jadi gomen kalau ada yang salah. Kedua, ini fic pertama saya, jadi moohon ampun kalau banyak kesalahan. Ketiga, ini fic collab dengan adik saya, dia menyumbang ide untuk penamaan karakter dan beberapa bagian. Arigatou my otouto…. Yosh, happy reading all…..

Summary : Sasuke seorang pembalap yang harus berjuang untuk mencapai impiannya bertanding di kejuaraan dunia. Namun kecelakaan tragis harus membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Mampukah Sasuke meraih impiannya???

Warning : AU, Gajenness, OOC (kayaknya)

"Cepat naikan tekanan oksigennya Ino!!! Kiba, jangan biarkan lukanya mengeluarkan darah lagi, lekas jahit bagian yang kecil, aku akan menangani yang ada di bagian kepala!!!! Chouji, stabilkan posisi infusnya."

"Eh, Dokter gawat!!!! Jantungnya berhenti berdetak."

"Ambilkan aku pemacunya, kita akan mulai sekarang semua siap dengan posisi masing-masing dan pertahankan kestabilan alat dan oksigennya! ……."

"…..Satu, dua, tiga….."

"…..Satu, dua, tiga….."

"…..Satu, dua, tiga….."

"Kiba bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ah iya, sudah kembali berdetak Dok. Tapi pasokan darahnya sangat kurang, kita butuh satu kantong darah lagi kalau tidak dia bi—"

"AKU TAHU!!! Jangan teruskan!! Sekarang hubungi bagian bank darah dan segera transfusikan."

"Ba-ba-baik Dokter."

"Bertahanlah! Kau pasti kuat, aku yakin itu."

"Dokter, tekanan darahnya menurun drastis. Kalau dibiarkan ak—"

"DIAMLAH INO!!!!!"

teeeeeeeeeettttttt---------------

"Dok, dia sudah tidak ada."

**#Blood and Love#**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blood and Love © Mizuka Hatake**

**Rating T**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**General/Romance**

JASUMIN 25. Begitulah nama dari ruang rawat inap yang bisa dikatan mewah ini. Di dalamnya ada sebuah ranjang dengan bantalan yang agak tinggi sehingga pasiennya akan berbaring setengah duduk. Posisi ranjang itu menghadap ke arah sebuah televise dan sebelah kirinya berupa jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna putih tipis terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai dari ketinggian bengunan lantai ke 6. Warna biru turquoise mendominasi ruang JASUMIN 25 ini sehingga menjadikan uang pasien satu itu begitu anggun.

Walau bagaimanapun keindahan dan kenyamanan ruangan itu, tetap saja itu ruang rawat yang ada di rmah sakit, tempat dimana sebagian orang menangis dan bersedih ketika masuk atau bahkan keluar darinya. Tempat dimana setiap orang bisa kehilangan sesuatu, kehilangan jiwa ataupun kehilangan cintanya. Penderitaan dan ketragisan bisa saja terjadi di dalam rumah sakit, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kebahagiian disana. Dan Tuhan itu selalu memberikan dua kemungkinan untuk segala sesuatu.

Mari sejenak kita lupakan tentang filosofi rumah sakit. Kita tutup apa-apa yang ada di dalamnya untuk sedikit mengintip seseorang yang juga sedang memikirkan tentang filosofi itu juga. Seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse yang masih terhubung pada tangan kirinya. Seseorang yang sedang kalut, seseorang yang sakit, sakit karena suatu hal yang sendirinya pun tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakannya. Seseorang itu beberapa kali memejamkan mata, wajahnya yang putih pucat begitu kontras dengan warna matanya yang hitam legam seperti batu obsidian, tampilannya sangat sedap dipandang jua dengan gaya rambut hitamnya yang sedikit mencuat kebelakang.

**KRIEEEET**

Tiba-tiba orang itu memutar posisi 180 derajat untuk melihat tamu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya dan seketika itu ia kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya sang tamu kepada orang itu, atau Sasuke.

"….." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dalam posisinya dan hanya mendesah pelan hingga mungkin tidak terdengar oleh tamunya.

Sang tamu menarik nafas panjang dan mendekati Sasuke detelah meletakkan buah-buahan yang baru saja ia beli. "Hah… kau masih memikirkannya ya? Sebaiknya pulihkan dulu keadaanmu dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri,.urusan itu serahkan saja pada managermu ini dan Naruto."

Kali ini Sasuke berbalik dan berminat untuk menanggapinya. "Kalau Aniki hanya mau bicara tentang hal yang tidak berguna itu, lebih baik Aniki pergi saja."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara tentang hal itu lagi. Ehm, aku baru saja mendapat informasi dari team Konoha. Ternyata ada semacam main tangan dari pihak luar terhadap motormu."

Sasuke tertunduk dan dengan malas-malasan mengeluarkan argumennya. "Jadi maksudmu ada yang sengaja menyabotase?"

"Iya begitulah. Dan informasi lagi dari management pusat untuk memberimu cuti beberapa bulan. Jadi, manfaatkan cuti itu untuk istirahat ya!"

"Huh…" Sasuke mendengus pelan. "…Lalu bagaimana keputusan tentang pertandingannya?"

"Kau didiskualifikasi."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…..."

**Tok..tok..tok..tok….**

Sesosok makhluk pirang datang menghampiri dua makhluk lainnya di dalam ruang itu.

"Halo Teme…. Wah ternyata ada Itachi-nii juga. Tapi kenapa dari luar sepi sekali ya?"

"Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bicara, Naruto."

"Hahh selalu saja begitu. Kapan sih si Sasuke ini bisa ceria? Selalu saja dingin, kalau begitu terus aku yakin kau tidak akan dapat jodoh."

"……" Sasuke tetap diam dan menarik selimutnya yang berarti aku-tidak-peduli-Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah, ini aku bawakan ramen dari kedai Paman Teuchi, dia titip salam untukmu Teme."

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Itachi yang menyadari akan ada hawa membunuh dari Naruto langsung menyeretnya keluar ruangan dan membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat.

"Ah, Naruto kita keluar saja ya? Biarkan Sasuke istirahat dulu. Sasuke, aku dan Naruto keluar dulu ya?"

"Hn."

**OoOoOoO**

Setelah yakin sudah berada jauh dari kamar Sasuke, Itachi langsung berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bercampur aduk.

"Kita ke taman saja Itachi-nii, bagaimana?" Ajak Naruto dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Ajakan Naruto disambut hangat oleh Itachi dan pada akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di taman yang terletak di belakang areal rumah sakit. Mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil memegang secangkkir kopi yang sedari tadi Naruto siapkan.

"Apa dia belum tahu Itachi-nii?"

"Aku tidak tega." Jawab Itachi sambil menenggak kopi dinginnya, sedangkan punya Naruto sudah habis dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aghhh….ini sangat merepotkan." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang mirip dengan durian itu.

"Begitulah, management Konoha memang sudah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap Sasuke, bahkan pihak mereka sudah menunjuk Neji untuk menggantikan Sasuke di sirkuit Jepang tahun ini."

"Apaaah?? Sayang sekali Itachi-nii. Padahal itu akan menjadi batu tolakan Sasuke ke kejuaraan dunia. Lagipula yang kemarin itukan sudah terbukti sabotase luar pada motor, bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan pikiran management."

"Yah, begitulah Naruto….. terkadang dunia ini memang kejam. Terkadang dunia ini akan memihak kepada kesalahan dan membuat kita buta akan kebenaran yang hakiki."

"Itachi-nii, aku tidak sanggup memberi tahu Teme soal ini. Aku takut dia akan shock."

"Sudahlah, aku ini anikinya. Aku tahu luar dalam tentang otoutoku itu. Walaupun kenyataan ini pahit, toh memang harus dihadapikan? Lagipula aku sangat yakin dengan tekat Sasuke." kata Itachi dengan bijaknya. Kini keduanya tersenyum kecut dan berharap ini semua akan berakhir dengan cepat.

**OoOoOoO**

"_**Kedudukan sementara dipimpin oleh Konoha dengan pembalap Uchiha Sasuke, minna-san. Dan di belakangnya ada Hidan dari Oto, sepertinya akan ada persaingan yang sangat sengit antara duo riders dari Konoha dan Oto. Mari kita amati teknik yang digunakan Ushiha Sasuke dalam mempertahankan posisinya melewati tikungan yang begitu curam, sedangkan entah kenapa Hidan mulai memperlambat laju motornya, apakah ia begitu hati-hati dengan tikungan, minna-san?**__**Sirkuit Tokyo begitu ramai akan sorakan. Saat ini Sasuke masih memimpin pertandingan."**_

'_Tikungan itu… Hidan. Kenapa dia menjauh? Kenapa dia memperlambat kecepatan? Padahal itu tikungan yang paling mudah untuk dilalui. Tapi kenapa?'_

"_**Minna-san, lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke mampu melewati tikungan dan sepertinya jaraknya dengan Hidan semakin jauh, tapi tunggu dulu Hidan langsung mendekat dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga. Bahkan kini hampir sejajar dengan Uchiha Sasuke."**_

'_Tikungan lagi? Aku yakin ia akan segera menjauh dariku. Dan ini tikungan yang sangat curam. A-aku ragu untuk melakukannya.'_

_**BRAAAAKKKKKKK**_

-

-

-

"Agggghhhhhhh…..hah…ha…ha… mimpi itu lagi." Sasuke membuka mata dari mimpinya. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya yang dibalut piama biru polos. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan setelah itu ia bangkit untuk duduk dan turun dari ranjang.

"Kenapa aku ini?" gumamnya sambil menarik tirai putih yang menutup jendela. Selang infuse sudah dicabut, bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja luka di kepalanya masih belum begitu membaik.

Sasuke kembali ke ranjangnya dan mengambil remote TV. Dinyalakan TV itu dan memilih channel yang menyiarkan talk show seputar sirkuit balapan beberapa minggu lalu ketika didiskualifikasi karena kecelakaan saat pertandingan.

Di acara tersebut, ada dua narasumber. Yang pertama adalah Sarutobi selaku pimpinan management Konoha dan yang kedua adalah Danzo yang merupakan Kepala Bagian Humas dari management yang sama. Keduanya diwawancarai oleh pembawa acara Mitarashi Anko.

Sepertinya acara sudah berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu karena Sasuke tidak menyaksikan cuap-uap pembuka dari Anko. "Baiklah minna-san, itu tadi tanggapan dari direktur Konoha sendiri tertang pertandingan pada sirkuit Tokyo seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang saya akan bertanya tentang keadaan rider Konoha Uchiha Sasuke, yang dikabarkan harus menjalani rawat inap selama beberapa hari pasca kecelakaan itu, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pihak Konoha mengenai hal itu, Sarutobi-sama?"

"Kami sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Sasuke. Padahal tinggal beberapa lap lagi ia akan menjuarai sirkuit musim dingin Tokyo, tapi karena itu kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnyakan? Dan dengan sangat menyesal, Konoha harus menggantikan Sasuke dalam sirkuit tahunan Jepang yang akan diadakan enam bulan lagi."

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar. "Apa-apaan mereka itu?"

"Wah, sayang sekali ya? Kira-kira siapa rider yang beruntung menggantikan master sirkuit seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Kini Anko melempar pertanyaan kepada Danzo.

"Kemungkinan besar masih mengacu kepada Hyuuga Neji, dia yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Kami juga sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang ha—"

PIPPPPPPPP

"Brengsek!!!!!!"

Sebelum Danzo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah mematikannya dan segera mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Itachi. Sasuke terlihat menyimpan amarah di matanya.

Tuut……tuut……tuut….

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasuke?" jawab Itachi dari seberang telephone.

"Ke sini sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana bersama Naru—"

Tut…tut…tut…

**OoOoOoO**

"Hi Teme…" Naruto dan Itachi sudah sampai di kamar Sasuke. Sekarang mereka tengah mendapati Sasuke tertampang serius, sangat serius.

"Kau memanggil kami, ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan Naruto memilih duduk diam di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku soal Sirkuit Jepang?" Sontak Itachi dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang bertanya dengan sangat dingin.

"Kau sudah tahu ya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi. Kali ini ia membelakangi Sasuke.

"Tidak usah basa-basi Aniki!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kami takut kau akan shock kalau aku memberitahumu tiga hari yang lalu. Itu terlalu mengejutkan untukku, apalagi untukmu."

"Cih, aku jadi ragu tentang informasimu itu."

"Yah, kau memang jenius. Konoha memang mengambil dalih mengistirahatkanmu selama enam bulan agar kau tidak mengikuti sirkuit itu."

"KENAPA MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA??????" Kini Sasuke menaikan beberapa oktaf nadanya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

Itachi berbalik dan memegang bahu adiknya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sasuke, bahkan aku dan Naruto pun sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk management memikirkan kembali tentang dirimu."

Sasuke menepiskan pegangan Itachi. Dan melengos dari pandangan Itachi. "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak mau diganggu."

**OoOoOoO**

Dunia begitu kaya akan ragam. Dan salah satu bukti adalah adanya keragaman diri untuk setiap individu di komunitas Ruah Sakit Tokyo. Seorang dokter wanita muda terlihat begitu menikmati posisinya saat ini. Duduk dan berayunan di sore hari sambil menyaksikan beberapa pasien ciliknya bermain mungkin telah menjadi kesenangannya selama ini.

Haruno Sakura, begitulah nama yang terajut di jas dokter sebelah kanannya. Rambut merah mudanya tersanggul rapi dan matanya bernuansa emerald hijau. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Sakura adalah dokter spesialis bedah termuda yang ada di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Hal ini dikarenakan sangat jarang mahasiswa yang memilih bidang yang terlalu banyak berurusan dengan darah. Umurnya yang masih muda untuk ukuran dokter bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya yang mandiri. Bahkan mungkin ia lebih dewasa dari kakak perempuannya yang sudah berkeluarga.

Rrrrrrr….rrrrrrrr…..rrrrrrrr

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar dan menunjukkan caller-ID, "Kaa-san".

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakura-chan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Sasori. Kau ikutkan?"

"Iya Kaa-san. Mungkin nanti aku akan pulang lebih awal."

"Baguslah, persiapkan dirimu ya? Acara pertunangannya akan dirundingkan setelah makan malam nanti. Ah, sepertinya Tou-san memanggil Kaa-san, sudah dulu ya Sakura-chan."

"Iya."

Tut…tut…tut…

"Huh….pasti ini akan sangat merepotkan. Eh, kenapa aku jadi seperti Shikamaru?" Sakura mendengus kesal. Sangat kesal, hingga ia melupakan kesenangannya tadi dan pergi menjauhkan diri dari taman bermain dan kembali ke ruangannya.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura memasuki ruang kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari taman. Lalu ia duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bandul liontin berbentuk bulat telur dari laci meja. Di dalam liontin itu ada sebuah photo pemuda berambut merah menyala yang sedang menenteng helmnya. Walaupun kelihatannya sangat dingin tapi di dalam photo itu ia tersenyum ceria. Sakura memandanginya dengan mata sayu. Detik demi detik ia lalui dengan genangan air di matanya. Dan ketika memejamkan mata, maka air itu akan tumpah membasahi pipinya yang putih merona.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba sesosok wanita paruh baya datang dan langsung duduk di depan Sakura. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade, dokter kepala di Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan langsung menutup liontin itu. "Eh, konichiwa Tsunade-sama. Maaf, saya tidak menyambut anda." Kata Sakura sambil sedikit terisak dengan mata yang masih memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada informasi peting untukmu."

"Informasi apa Tsunade-sama?"

"Pertama, kau harus menyelesaikan penelitianmu yang tertunda beberapa bulan itu. Pihak pengola rumah sakit ini akan memberi batas tenggang waktu selama dua tahun, jadi manfaatkanlah waktu yang ada." Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memberi jeda yang cukup lama kepada Sakura untuk mengatakan informasi selanjutnya sambil meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Sedangkan Sakura tetap diam.

"Dan yang selanjutnya tentang Gaara."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak tapi tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya. "Pihak kepolisian Hokaido yang menangani kasus Gaara sudah mendapatkaan bukti tentang sabotase. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari dari sekarang akan segera dilaporkan ke kepolisian Tokyo. Percayalah Sakura, kebenaran pasti akan menang." Tsunade tersenyum kepada Sakura yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"S-saya sudah tidak peduli dengan kasus itu, Tsunade-sama. Saya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Gaara sudah tidak ada, jadi apa gunanya memperdebatkan kasusnya? Bagi saya kasus itu sudah ditutup beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah jenazahnya dikuburkan."

"Kau ini keras kepala juga ya?.." Tsunade tersenyum lagi. "…aku yakin Gaara akan sangat merindukanmu disana."

Kini Sakura yang tersenyum, ia kembali mengeluarkan liontin dari laci meja lalu menatap photo yang ada di dalamnya, Gaara. "Saya sudah ikhlas atas kepergiannya. Mungkin menyakitkan, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Lagipula sebentar lagi saya juga akan bertunangan."

Tsunade terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Honto ka? Dengan bocah Akasuna itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar, nanti malam saya dan keluarga akan makan malam. Apa anda berkenan hadir, Dokter Tsunade?"

Tsunade terkikik mendengar undangan formal Sakura dan melepaskan kacamatanya. "Aku ada urusan. Lagipula itukan acara keluargamu dan keluarga Akasuna, mana mungkin aku kesana? Itu bukan acara Kamaguchikan?"

"Jadi anda menolak ya? Kalau begitu tawaran makan malam akan saya ganti dengan makan siang hari ini, bagaimana?"

Lalu Tsunade mengangguk pasrah akan ajakan anak didiknya itu.

"Baiklah, nanti saya akan menunggu Tsunade-sama di Café Yuki saat jam makan siang nanti." Seru Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursinya.

"Oke, sayang sekali Sakura, aku ada jadwal operasi jam ini. Sampai jumpa nanti." Kata Tsunade ketika meninggalkan ruangan Sakura. Namun Sakua hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung bidang wanita itu.

**OoOoOoO**

**-------tbc----**--

Huwa…. Selesai chap 1….. perjuangan buat dalam satu malam….eghem….jelek ya??? Saya sudah tahu jawaban para senpai sekalian –pundung di pojokan-. Yosh!!!! Dengan kejelekan fic pertama saya ini, saya mau minta review dari para senpai ni…. Supaya tulisan saya ini semakin berbobot. Ada saran? Review please…….


	2. Chapter 2

Walah…….saya balik lagi ne dengan fic perdana saya. Kemarin ada kesalahan teknis tentang author yang ada di dalam cerita…..sebenarnya thu penname saya sebelum jadi Nona Biru Tua….. Gomen ya kalau jadi buat bingung…hehe –kicked-

Nggak usah banyak bacot, saya mau bales review dulu…..

eisa ayano

ehehe...thu nama keramat jangn disebut dunks...malu ne.....*timpuked*

yap ne udah. thanks dah ripyu

TheIceBlossom

huhuhu...*terharu* makasih ya.... yap thanks dah ripyu

Chiwe-SasuSaku

salam kenal juga.... ehm..pangggil Nona ja, .....

yang bener????? *melayang*.... Alhamdhulillah kl nggak jelek... hehe yap ne update thanks dah ripyu

**The docktor**

Aww ada empunya ne...jadi malu klo salah... hehe.... yap ne update thanks dah ripyu

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

iya, Sasu thu pembalap, kalo Gaara emg udah alm...... wah mksih udah d'fav -peluk-peluk bis itu dilempar- yap ne update thanks dah ripyu

Angga Uchiha Haruno

salam kenal juga Angga-kun..... yah saya mah sbenernya nggak begitu ngrti ttg balapan getohhh...jadi nggak tw ne blpan appah... hehe...*kicked* ya ne dah update thanks dah ripyu

Argi Kartika 'KoNan'

eh, ini SasuSasoSaku...tpi pda akhirnya SasuSaku kq... :P thanks dah ripyu

Kuchiki Uchiha

yap ne dah update thanks dah ripyu

Haruchi Nigiyama

iya, Gaara wafat...emm..baca chap ne yah.... pasti SasuSaku kq :P yap ne dah update thanks dah ripyu...

Okeh, cuap-cuap udah, bales review juga udah, waktunya saya bungkam……Happy Reading All…………

Summary : Sasuke seorang pembalap yang harus berjuang untuk mencapai impiannya bertanding di kejuaraan dunia. Namun kecelakaan tragis harus membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Mampukah Sasuke meraih impiannya???

Warning : AU, Gajenness, OOC (kayaknya)

"Itachi-nii, apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Bukannya di kamar?"

"Tidak ada. Aghhhh, anak itu benar-benar merepotkan."

"Ya sudah daripada kau mengeluh, sebaiknya kita mencari dia."

"Yosh!!!! Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu Itachi-nii."

"Merepotkan."

**#Blood and Love#**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2 : The Painful Destination**

"Sakura……Sakura….." Sesosok pemuda sudah duduk ditepi ranjang Sakura. Bola mata pemuda itu menatap dari setiap bagian wajah Sakura dengan begitu teliti. Dan perlahan ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura, sejurus kemudian Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan begitu kaget ketika mendapati dirinya sudah bersama pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun ya. Lain kali kalau sakit jangan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja! Untung tadi ada Tsunade-sama yang langsung memeriksamu." pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung menerjang memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

Sakura tetap tidak bersuara. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sesekali ia memandangi wajah pemuda yang begitu dekat dengannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Pelukan Sakura kini semakin melonggar dan ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gaara-kun, kau kembali, kau kembali untuk hatiku yang telah mati. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Gaara-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepas pelukannya terhadap Gaara dan mendongak untuk sekedar memandangi wajah tulus itu setelah pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sakura, apa kau bahagia saat ini? Saat sedang bersamaku, apakah perasaan bahagia itu selalu ada di hatimu?"

"Kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia ada di dekatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Kita akan akan dipisahkan oleh 'itu'—" Jari telunjuk Gaara mengarah pada jalan raya yang terlihat dari jendela saat mengucapkan kata 'itu'.

"Ah, itu sangat mengerikan Gaara-kun. Lagipula, kenapa harus jalan raya mengerikan itu yang menjadi pemisah kita? Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berpisah denganmu. Tidak akan." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat. Dengan sergap tangan kanan Gaara segera membenamkan kepala Sakura dalam dada bidangnya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan kepada Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum. "Ehm….Kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu Sakura-chan. Tentu saja karena takdir yang sudah tertulis. Takdir itu telah memisahkanku denganmu dan akan mempertemukanmu dengan cinta."

"….."

"Aku harus segera pulang Sakura-chan. Beristirahatlah!!!"

"Gaara-kun, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai pintu." Gaara hanya tersenyum, lagi.

Baru beberapa menit perhatian Sakura beralih ke selang infuse untuk melepasnya, Sakura sudah tidak mendapati Gaara di sisinya. Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamar rawatnya. Ia berlari ke arah kanan lorong kamarnya. Ia berlari mengejar sosok Gaara. Sampai ia disapa oleh seorang kakek-kakek yang berjalan dengan tongkat.

"Nak, apa kau mencari Gaara?" tanya kakek itu.

"Benar Ojii-san. Apakah anda melihatnya?" tanya Sakura.

Kakek itu menggeleng. "Sayang sekali tidak, coba saja kau cari di lorong 'itu'!!!"

"Terima kasih Ojii-san. Saya akan mencarinya lagi."

Sakura masih terus berlari mencari Gaara. Ia berlari sesuai apa yang disarankan sang kakek. Hingga sampailah ia di lab rumah sakit. Sakura kemudian dipanggil oleh petugas lab yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Dokter Sakura, apa anda mencari Gaara?" tanya petugas itu.

Sakura mengangguk sambil memulihkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Apa dia kemari?"

"Tidak Dok, Gaara tidak mau masuk. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke arah 'sana'."

"Oh, terima kasih atas petunjukmu."

Kemudian Sakura berjalan setengah berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan petugas lab. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin ia bertemu dengan anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 8 tahunan.

"Nee-san, apa Nee-san mencari Gaara-niisan?" tanya anak itu.

"Benar adik kecil. Apa kau melihat kemana ia pergi?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk, dan terlihat jelas air muka Sakura yang 'sedikit' tenang. Tetapi Sakura masih tetap diam membenahi nafasnya.

"Nee-san bisa menemukan Gaara-niisan dalam perjalanan Nee-san ke arah ruang kerja Nee-san, begitu pesan Gaara-niisan."

Kini Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus pipi anak kecil itu. "Arigatou." Sakura kembali berlari dengan cepatnya. Ia berlari ke arah ruang kerjanya yang bersandingan dengan taman rumah sakit. Setelah sekian menit akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Gaara yang masih dengan senyumannya.

"Gaara-kun, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu?"

Gaara mendekati Sakura. Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura yang masih gemetaran. "Sakura-chan, aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari separuh hidupku. Kau segalanya bagiku. Namun kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Carilah penggantiku suatu saat nanti pada sebuah takdir yang memisahkamu denganku dan mempertemukanmu dengan cinta. Kau dan aku harus berpisah. Janganlah kau mengejarku. Pulanglah ke duniamu, aku memiliki dunia sendiri yang pastinya berbeda dengan duniamu. Selamat tinggal Sakura-chan, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal."

Bayangan Gaara semakin lama semakin menjauh, makin menjauh, dan semakin amat jauh sampai pada akhirnya Sakura kehilangan bayangan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun jangan pernah pergi!!!!!! Jangan pergi dari duniaku, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat mencntaimu. Jangan pergi… Gaaraaaaaaaaaaa………"

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!"

"Gaara?" Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Tsunade yang tiba-tiba menyoyakkan tubuhnya yang sedang tertunduk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi Sakura-chan?" Tsunade memeluk Sakura.

"Shisou, di-dia datang ke-mari." Kata Sakura sambil terbata-bata, dibalasnya pelukan Tsunade dengan pandangan ke bawah.

"Kau mungkin terlalu lelah Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menagih janji makan siangmu. Tapi ternyata kau butuh istirahat sekarang. Aku akan panggilkan petugas kantin untuk mengantarkan makananmu kemari." Baru saja Tsunade beranjak, tangan Sakura sudah melingkari lengannya.

"Tidak Shisou, kita makan siang seperti yang kita rencanakan. Aku hanya mimpi buruk." Sakura tersenyum dan memberi tanda aku-baik-baik-saja-Shisou.

"Baiklah."

**OoOoOoO**

'Takdir yang memisahkanmu denganku, takdir itu juga yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan cinta' gumam Sakura sesaat sebelum Tsunade memesan makanan.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan alis bertautan.

"Eh, ano…tidak apa." Sakura memaksakan tawa di tengah kebingungannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, kau mau pesan apa?"

Sakura perlu memandangi sekitarnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. "Eh, emmm…saya mau pesan—" kalimat Sakura tertahan ketika melihat seorang pasien yang masih memakai perban di kepala menyantap sepotong sandwich di kantin. Pikirnya tak baik kalau pasien itu keluar kamar di saat udara sangat dingin. Lalu ia segera menghampirinya.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Gomen, saya ada urusan dengan pasien itu. Saya pesan hot chocolate dan cheese cake, Shisou."

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Suara langkah kaki Sakura terdengar begitu nyaring. Gaya berjalannya yang tegap dengan stetoskop tercantel di saku jas kanannya sedikit menggambarkan sifat khasnya yang lembut tapi tegas. Ia terus berjalan ke arah pasiennya yang sedang menggigit sandwich. Setelah beberapa saat gigitannya terhenti dengan sukses ketika Sakura menepuk pundak pasien itu.

"Di luar tidak baik. Masuklah ke kamarmu dan tinggalkan tempat ini." Kata Sakura dengan begitu tegasnya. Tapi pasien itu tak mengindahkan perintah Sakura dan terus mengunyah sandwichnya. Sakura yang agak merasa tidak dihormati dengan tiba-tiba mengambil sandwich pasien itu. "Tuan, tidak baik berdiam diri di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Luka anda terlihat belum begitu membaik. Sekarang saya perintahkan kepada anda untuk segera kembali ke kamar anda." Kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kini pasien itu menanggapi Sakura, ia berdiri hingga menatap mata Sakura yang sejajar dengan dagunya. "Bukan urusanmu." Kata pasien itu dengan sangat dingin dan dengan lancar membuat Sakura mendidih. Baru saja ia akan membalas ucapan pasiennya, tiba-tiba muncul dari kejauhan dua makhluk hitam dan pirang dari arah toilet.

"Sasuke!!!!!!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Dan keduanya pun berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Wah, kau mengajak dokter berkelahi lagi?" kata si pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. "Dokter, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?" –PLETAKK- jitakan Itachi sukses mengenai sasaran kepala Naruto. "Itachi-nii kenapa memukulku?"

Itachi tidak menjawab Naruto, ia hanya memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dan mulai berbicara. "Ano…gomenasai Dok, atas perlakuan adik saya ini. Dia memang sedang kacau."

"Eh, Itachi-san, benarkan itu nama anda?" Itachi mengangguk dan Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya. "Saya tidak mengerti tentang adik –err maksud saya Sasuke. Tapi mengertilah, tempat ini tidak baik untuk'nya'. Anda bisa membawakan makanannya ke kamar rawatnya kalau dia memang mau menikmati masakan kantin rumah sakit." Sakura sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis.

Itachi lalu membungkuk 45 derajat untuk mengcapkan maaf dan terima kasih atas perhatian Sakura. "Sekali lagi maafkan dia Dok. Dan terima kasih atas saran anda, Dokter –err—" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah dapat membaca sulaman nama dokter itu pada jas putih di dada sebelah kanan. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura ya? Wah nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura membalas uluran tangan Naruto, Itachi sudah menyeretnya dan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan kantin.

"Kami permisi dulu Dok, sampai jumpa." Kata Itachi sambil berpaling. Sakura kembali tersenyum dan ketika hendak kembali ke mejanya, ia menginjak sesuatu.

"I-ini?"

"Sakura-chan, cepat kemari." Teriak Tsunade dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura. Sejurus kemudian Sakura kembali ke tempat Tsunade.

"Gomen Shisou, saya tadi ada urusan dengan seorang pasien." Kata Sakura setelah menyereruput hot chocolatenya.

"Pasti merepotkan kalau menjadi dirimu ya? Harus bisa membagi urusan yang begitu banyak. Di satu sisi kau itu seorang dokter, di sisi lain kau juga harus memikirkan kehidupan pribadimu." Kata Tsunade di sela-sela kesibukannya mengunyah pizza.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu melahap potongan cheese cakenya yang masih ¾ bagian. Keadaan masih begitu tenang selama beberapa menit. Keduanya asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura melahap potongan makanannya yang terakhir.

"Cepat sekali makanmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sayakan hanya makan cheese cake ukuran kecil, sedangkan anda memesan pizza ukuran besar. Itu wajar bukan?"

"Iya-iya. Oya, apa kau tahu tentang pasienmu itu?" tanya Tsunade

"Pasien yang mana?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Yang barusaja kau marahi. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Tidak banyak lho pasien yang bisa bersikap dingin kepada dokter secantik kau." Kata Tsunade sedikit menggoda dan disambut tawa kecil oleh Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama……" balas Sakura dengan sedikit kesal. "…dari mukanya sih juga kelihatan begitu. Tapi aku juga tidak paham. Dia baru masuk ke rumah sakit ini seminggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan."

Saat ini Tsunade telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Dia kembali menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Berminat mencari tahu?"

"Ah, apa?"

"Apa kau berminat untuk mencari tahu masalah pasienmu itu? Seorang dokter itu tidak hanya bisa membantu pemulihan pasiennya, tapi juga harus mencoba untuk dekat dengan pasiennya." Lalu Sakura mengangguk paham. Dirasanya masalah pasiennya itu rumit.

"Shisou, apa yang anda ketahui tentang kompetisi Sirkuit Tokyo seminggu yang lalu?" Sukses Tsunade tersedak air putihnya.

"Ughuk…ughuk…" Tsunade menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Ah, gomen Shisou." Kata Sakura sambil membantu Tsunade minum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tumben kau menyakan hal itu? Iya, itu pertandingan yang sangat menegangkan."

Sakura menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Maksud anda?"

"Iya, rider asal Konoha yang sebentar lagi mencapai garis finish ternyata mengalami kecelakaan di tikungan. Padahal sangat disayangkan."

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Tentu saja Konoha didiskualifikasi. Padahal aku sudah mempertaruhkan stetoskop keramatku kepada Jiraiya. Aku mengira Konoha akan mengulang kemenangannya yang ke 15. Sayang sekali. Kau tahu, rider Konoha itu pasienmu yang tadi."

Mata Sakura membulat. 'Pantas saja' batin Sakura. "Maksud anda Uchiha Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan masalah yang anda maksud adalah mengenai pertandingan itu?"

"Iya begitulah. Hei, aku melupakan sesuatu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Saya hanya teringat Gaara. Sebelum ia bertanding beberapa bulan lau, ia pernah menyinggung soal Sirkuit Tokyo. Jadi apa salahnya saya menanyakan kegemaran kekasih saya?" Sakura tersenyum kecut dan dengan mudah hal itu dibaca oleh Tsunade.

"Dia sudah tenang. Oya, sepertinya jam makan siang sudah habis. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Terima kasih atas traktirannya." Tsunade bergegas pergi setelah mengecup kening Sakura. "Ja ne…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu memandangi barang yang ia temukan setelah Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto meninggalkannya. 'Mungkin ini miliknya.'

**OoOoOoO**

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang. Cahayanya masuk dari celah-celah tirai merah dan jendela yang menganga mempersilahkan angin menghembuskan dirinya pada wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berada di depan cermin. Lengan bagian atas dan bawah dibiarkan terbuka. Gaun hitamnya menjulur hingga sampai batas mata kaki. Rambut merah muda yang biasa ia sanggul kini ia gerai hingga panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Wajahnya yang sudah cantik secara alami tidak perlu ditambahkan make up yang tebal, cukup sapuan bedak dan lipstick warna soft pink.

Setelah cukup puas dengan dandanannya, wanita itu langsung menuju ruang makan. Sambutan yang begitu hangat telah ia terima dari berbagai pihak. Di ruang makan itu telah ia kenal tiga orang tamu. Mereka terdiri dari seorang pemuda tampan, nenek tua namun masih terlihat anggun mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua, dan terakhir kakek-kakek yang juga terlihat kuat walau mungkin usianya sudah mencapai 70 tahun. Di sana juga ada kedua orang tua Sakura. Semuanya tersenyum kagum dengan kecantikan Sakura sesaat setelah menurun tangga.

"Sakura-chan, kau ini lama sekali." Keluh Megumi, ibu Sakura sambil menarik Sakura untuk duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Sudahlah Megumi. Sakura-chan itu juga perlu waktu untuk berdandan di depan calon tunangannya?" Kata seorang nenek-nenek yang berada di samping Megumi.

"Saya sudah lapar, mari semuanya silahkan nikmati hidangannya." Seru ayah Sakura sambil membalik piring putih yang ada di depannya.

Makan malam berlalu dengan tenang. Semua orang menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan di atas meja makan. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan berlangsung. Sepertinya semua-semua sudah paham tentang tata krama makan.

Setelah 15 menit, makan malam selesai. Sakura dan keluarga berpindah menuju ruang keluarga yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang makan. Di sanalah perbincangan dimulai.

"Bagaimana kesibukanmu di rumah sakit, Sakura?" tanya Ebizou, kakek-kakek yang sebelumnya telah disebutkan.

"Seperti biasa Ebizou-jiisan. Setiap hari saya harus melakukan pembedahan terhadap pasien."

"Sasori sendiri bagaimana? Apa masih sibuk di perusahaan?" kali ini Megumi yang bertanya kepda pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Sangat sibuk tante. Bahkan saya harus mempersiapkan kompetisi tahunan Sirkuit Jepang enam bulan lagi. Saya harus mengola semua data-data dari para rider yang bernaung di perusahaan kami." jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Semuanya sibuk ya? Lalu kapan sebaiknya pertunangan itu akan diadakan?" tanya Megumi lagi.

Sakura dan Sasori saling berpandangan. "Dua tahun lagi." kata keduanya bersamaan."

"Wah, apa tidak terlalu lama?" tanya ayah Sakura dan diikuti anggukan dan semua orang minus Sakura dan Sasori.

"Tou-san, Sakura-chan sibuk sekali. Sakura-chan harus menyelesaikan penelitian dalam jangka waktu dua tahun." keluh Sakura.

"Saya juga harus menyiapkan kompitisi Sirkuit Jepang yang diadakan enam bulan lagi. Jadi kalau dalam waktu dekat ini dilangsungkan pertunangan itu mustahil."

"Jadi begitu ya? Kalau untuk saya pribadi sangat memaklumi keadaan kalian berdua." Jelas Chiyo.

"Kaa-san juga sependapat dengan Chiyo-baasan." kata Megumi.

Akhirnya semua pihak mengangguk paham dengan keputusan Sakura dan Sasori. Obrolan berlangsung menarik, mulai dari kegiatan Sakura di rumah sakit hingga persiapan kompitisi perusahaan Sasori. Bahkan orang tua Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak begitu paham akan urusan anaknya berusaha untuk memberikan tanggapan-tanggapan mengenai kesibukan anak semata wayangnya. Tak kalah heboh, kakek nenek Sasori yang notabenenya sebagai direktur Suna atau perusahaan tempat Sasori bekerja sangat antusias jika membicarakan Sasori dan kegemarannya terhadap pekerjaan. Kedua pihak saling beragumen hingga sudah larut malam untuk menerusan obrolan.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat larut, Ebizou-jiisan." kata Sasori kepada kakeknya.

Ebizou dan Chiyo mengangguk. "Kami pamit dulu ya Megumi?" kata Chiyo kepada ibu Sakura.

"Lhoh, Chiyo-baasan dan keluarga tidak menginap di sini saja?" tawar ayah Sakura.

Ketiganya menggeleng pelan. "Saya dan keluarga masih ada urusan, sebaiknya kami bergegas pulang." jawab Sasori sopan.

Dan keluarga Akasuna itu meninggalkan rumah keluarga Haruno. Ayah dan ibu Sakura mengantarkan kepergian mereka sampai pintu, sedangkan Sakura tetap diam mematung di sofa seperti sebelumnya. Dia membuka liontinnya, dilihatnya photo Gaara sampai beberapa detik. 'Maafkan aku, tapi aku belum bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu.'

**OoOoOoO**

**-------tbc----**--

KYAAAAAA…… chap 2 update juga….. sudah cepatkah saya updatenya??????? *WINK* terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer yang sudah berkenan memberikan komentar terhadap fic gaje ini…. Hehe…sedikit banyak review dari teman-teman sangatlah menyemangati saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya….-bungkuk 90 derajat-

Lagi dan lagi, REVIEW please……*puppy eye*


	3. Chapter 3

**Celoteh nggak penting boleh diskip!!! **Aiye… Nona Biru Tua kembali lagi dengan membawa fic gaje kebanggaan. Huft….. sekolah thu emang ngerepotin. Perasaan baru beberapa hari sekolah tapi tugas-tugas langsung pada numpuk…. Mana banyak rintangan lagi waktu mau update. Pertama, saya mesti cari pinjeman laptop gara-gara kebodohan saya nggak bawa laptop ke skul. Kedua, harus kebagian computer kelas yang mousenya diambil anak-anak rese buat main game….. huh…ngebetein, dan yang ketiga, saya lagi buntu ide, ide cerita yang ada di kepala tiba-tiba kecampur sama asam basa dan stoikiometri larutan. Puyeng nggak thuh???. Yang keempat, di daerah saya yang terpencil dari jangkauan PLN (bo'ong*gantunged*) sering mati lampu, jadi bête banget kalo mau ngidupin laptop bobrok nan tua ini. *ditendang kebanyakan ngoceh*

Iyyeiiii…. Saya balesin review yang log in dolo!!!!!

**Sasuketerpelesetdiwc**

Maaf udah bikin kecewa…. Tapi balapannya masih lama banget….kemungkinan di last chap. Sedangkan masih ada sekitar 10 chaps lagi…. Terus review and ikutin jalan ceritanya ya???? -ngarep-

Thanks dah review!!!

.

.

.

Ohohoho….. makasih ya yang udah review…. Terima kasih untuk yang memuji fic ini –tampared-, terima kasih untuk yang ngasih masukan yang membangun, terima kasih juga untuk yang sekedar mengingatkan saya UPDATE fic ini……. Sekali lagi terima kasih………

Nah, yok baca chap 3nya!!! Special buat semua SasuSaku lovers yang minta dibanyakin SasuSakunya……. Happy Reading all………

Summary : Sasuke seorang pembalap yang harus berjuang untuk mencapai impiannya bertanding di kejuaraan dunia. Namun kecelakaan tragis harus membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Mampukah Sasuke meraih impiannya???

Warning : AU, Gajenness, OOC (kayaknya)

"Aku pikir kau sudah putus asa Itachi-nii……."

"Hmm memang begitu. Aku sudah kehabisan akal. Hanya dia yang bisa membantu Sasuke."

"Tapi aku berani bertaruhan kalau Sasuke akan menolaknya."

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu. Tapi tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menjadi juara duniakan?"

"Terserah Itachi-nii sajalah. Aku mau menjenguk Sasuke dulu."

"Hn."

**#Blood and Love#**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3 : His Other Side**

**OoOoOoO**

"Huh…." Desah Sakura ketika memasuki ruangannya. Ia melepas tudung kepala yang berwarna hijau tua dan merapikan sanggulannya, lalu dilemparkan ke atas meja. Ia kembali duduk dan menyandarkan punggung dan kepala di bagian belakang kursi yang empuk, dirasanya badan sudah meronta untuk diistirahatkan. "Aku tidak menyangka akan lebih lama dari yang kukira. Pendarahannya sangat parah. Sudah tahu begitu masih saja menolak untuk dioperasi." Sakura bangkit untuk sekedar menenggak setengah gelas air putih di depannya.

Tok….Tok….Tok… "Permisi Dok, saya Ino." Suara seorang wanita dari luar pintu ruangan Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuklah." Pinta Sakura. Sejurus wanita yang bernama Ino itu menghampiri Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk, bahkan baju operasinya masih belum juga ia lepaskan. "Ada apa?"

"Ini ada beberapa perubahan jadwal untuk anda. Acara seminar dokter muda se-Tokyo yang seharusnya hari ini diinformasikan mengalami pengunduran jadwal. Pihak pusat mengundur seminar itu sampai pertengahan bulan depan. Jadi hari ini Dokter hanya mendapat jadwal dari rumah sakit untuk melakukan tiga kali pembedahan." Jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan sebuah map biru kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengngguk semangat. Ia sangat senang karena tidak harus bekerja sampai larut hari ini, mungkin. "Waaaahhhh…… thanks Kami-sama. Terima kasih ya Ino atas informasimu."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Sakura-sama." Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian Ino meninggalkan ruangan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Haah.. aku jadi ingin menginap di rumah Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama sibuk tidak ya?" Ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel di tas yang tak jauh dari sebuah bingkai photo keluarganya.

Tuut….tuut….

"Hallo?" sapa Tsunade di seberang telephone.

"Tsunade-sama, apakah anda sibuk hari ini? Hm?"

"Eump….bagaimana ya menjawabnya? Sebenarnya aku tidak ada jadwal yang padat di rumah sakit. Tapi aku juga ada urusan lain di apartemen. Memang kenapa?"

"Seminar yang dijadwalkan malam ini mengalami pengunduran sampai pertengahan bulan depan. Saya rasa malam ini senggang, jadi saya ingin bermalam di rumah anda. "

"Hn. Begitu ya? Sebenarnya apartemenku tidak apa-apa sih hanya mau aku bereskan. Ya sudah, datang saja nanti ya? Bantu aku beres-beres."

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih Shisou. Bye.."

"Bye…"

Tut…tut…tut… Setelah menutup telephone, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di areal rumah sakit.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ternyata belum ada banyak perubahan di bagian ini." Gumam Sakura ketika melintasi suatu lorong di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Jalan berubin putih bersih dengan panjang menjapai 30 meter itu terus Sakura telurusi hingga Sakura sampai di lobby rumah sakit. 'Pemandangan yang beraneka macam' pikirnya. Ia masih berjalan dan menyapa semua pegawai yang ia lalui, mulai dari receptionist sampai satpam yang sedang bertugas sekalipun. Bagi Sakura, kegiatan itu merupakan 13% dari kewajibannya setiap hari. Entahlah apa yang menjadi ideologi wanita itu, dipikirnya hidup ini sangatlah rumit. Sangat rumit hingga ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti kata 'hidup' itu sendiri.

"Dokter Haruno!!!!!!!!!" Suara yang Sakura kenal membuatnya menghentikan langkah tepat di pintu keluar ruah sakit. Pemilik suara itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa sebuah tas yang terlihat luar biasa beratnya.

Orang itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan terengah-engah tak karuan. "Hah….Dok..hah…terh Sakhura…hah…mauhh kemanahh? Hah…hah…." Orang itu menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya yang berwarna orange.

"Oh, Naruto. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat keadaan rumah sakit saja. Kau sendiri, mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya yang sangatlah manis.

Naruto sudah menormalkan nafasnya dan sudah bisa berbicara dengan normal. "Aku mau ke kamar rawat Sasuke. Dokter mau ikut? Aku butuh seorang dokter untuk menjinakkan Sasuke. Hehe…" Jawab Naruto dengar cengirannya yang lebar melihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Ah kau bercanda. Bukankah Sasuke itu memang sudah jinak? Malah aku pikir kau yang harus dijinakkan. Ahahaha…" Sakura tertawa geli namun langsung bungkam ketika didapatinya Naruto yang sudah menggembungkan pipi. "Ahhaha… maaf Naruto… aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh, Dokter….. Ya sudah, Dokter mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

Sakura berlagak berfikir,'Ah, sekalian mengembalikan 'benda ini'.' batinnya. Lalu ia mengangguk lemah dan melempar senyum pada Naruto. "Baiklah. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada perkerjaan."

"Yosh!!!!!!! Eh, tapi aku harus ke bagian administrasi dulu. Dokter ke sana saja dulu tanpa aku."

Sakura mengangguk lagi dan mereka berpisah. Sakura menuju ruang JASUMIN 25 sedangkan Naruto menuju bagian administrasi.

**OoOoOoO**

**KRIEEEEEETTTT**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar rawat Sasuke yang berwarna putih. Kamar itu sangat sepi. Dari arah pintu terlihat sebuah jendela besar terbuka dengan tirai putihnya yang melambai-lambai terkena terpaan angin. Di dekatnya seorang laki-laki berambut raven hitam sedang memandang keluar jendela. Kemudian Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang samping laki-laki itu. Sakura masih diam, laki-laki itu juga diam, akan tetapi ia sudah bisa merasakan kedatangan Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eghem…. Kenapa kau sendirian Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Karena aku sangat menyukai kesendirian."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hah? Kenapa? Aku rasa punya teman itu lebih baik. Bolehkah aku temani?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Pergilah!" Sekarang Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengamatinya. Onyx Sasuke bertemu emerald Sakura. Keduanya diam. Lalu Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak perlu teman."

Sakura yang sebenarnya agak merasa jengkel atas pengusiran Sasuke itu tersenyum kembali. "Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin? Apa aku terlalu kasar dengan pasienku? Hm?"

"……"

"Hei Sasuke-san…."

"Pergilah Sakura. Aku tidak butuh teman." -deg- kata-kata Sasuke itu seakan menusuk jantungnya dalam-dalam.

"_Hei Gaara, latihan sendiri di tempat seperti ini apa tidak membosankan?"_

"_Pergilah Sakura. Aku tidak butuh teman."_

Sakura masih meraba-raba rasa sakit apa yang sedang dirasanya. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk mengingat-ingat sakit itu. Di dalam kediaman ia menerawang kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara kepadanya. 'Kenapa kau hadir lagi di kepalaku, Gaara?' batinnya.

"Ah, kau pembalap kan? Waktu aku menanganimu di UGD, kau mengenakan pakaian mirip dengan pembalap. Lain kali hati-hati ya kalau bertanding, lukamu saat itu sangat parah." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar berharap Sasuke memperhatikannya. Dan benar saja, Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. Sayangnya tatapan itu bukan tatapan lembut atau romantis seperti yang ada di televisi, tatapan itu sangat dingin dan menakutkan, seakan ingin mencengkram diri yang ditatap.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku? Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan omongan dari orang lemah sepertimu." –deg- lagi-lagi kalimat itu menyeruak kesakitan bagi Sakura. Dipeganginya kepala yang tertunduk.

"_Bodoh…. Lain kali kau harus memikirkan keselamatan dirimu! Apa kau tidak melihatku yang hampir mati karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu?"_

"_Tahu apa kau tentang aku? Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan omongan dari orang lemah sepertimu."_

"Gaara?"

Sasuke yang sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura tidak menunjukkannya di depan Sakura. Ia hanya tetap berdiri di depan jendela. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan, tapi aku minta kau pergi sekarang juga."

Sakura menghela nafas dan merogoh isi kantong jasnya. "Sasuke-san, a-a-apa kau kehilangan benda ini? Tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah photo kepada Sasuke.

"Buang saja!" Kini Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela di depannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh, ini photo orang tuamu kan?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura hanya menelan perlakuan acuh pasiennya itu bulat-bulat.

**CKLEK**

**KRIEEEEET**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura segera menoleh. Ternyata Naruto yang sedang membawa seplastik makanan. Sakura bingung darimana Naruto mendapakan makanan sebanyak itu.

"Hai TEME…. Hallo Dokter Sakura….." Kata Naruto riang. Ia meletakkan natong plastik makanannya di atas meja dekat ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau darimana saja Naruto?" Tanya Sakura untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke atau Gaara. Ia berbalik dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ehehe… setelah ke bagian administrasi aku mampir sebentar di kantin lalu aku melihat makanan yang enak-enak, awalnya aku hanya mau membeli satu jenis saja, tapi aku juga belihat beberapa yang lain juga enak jadi aku beli saja semua." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar ditambah gerakan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Sakura melirik jam di tangannya. "Oh, maaf aku terlalulama di sini. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku permisi dulu ya?" Kata Sakura yang memandangi Sasuke-Naruto secara bergantian.

"Ke-kenapa cepat sekali Dok? Padahal aku baru saja datang." Keluh Naruto.

"Kau yang terlalu lama di kantin. Lagipula aku juga sudah banyak bercicara dengan Sasuke." Melirik sebentar ke Sasuke yang tidak peduli. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Lekas sembuh ya Sasuke-san." Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang juga memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Dia itu tidak pandai berbohong. Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian mengobrol selama aku tidak ada. Mungkin memang kalian memang mengobrol, maksudku Dokter Sakura yang selalu bertanya kepadamu dan kau hanya diam atau ber'hn' ria." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit menyinggung Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Singkat dan padat. Sasuke naik ke ranjangnya dan memejamkan mata. "Eh, katakan kepadaku Naruto."

"Apa?" Tanya Narto bingung.

"Katakan kepadaku apa aku bisa sepertinya?"

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke seketika merubah mimik mukanya. "Mungkin. Yang penting sekarang memulihkan keadaanmu dulu."

"Apa dia melihatku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh." Kini Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud 'takdir' yang ia katakan dulu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan gila hanya karena kecelakaan kecil seperti itu baka!!! Kau masih bisa bertanding lagi. Walaupun kau tahu Konoha secara tidak langsung sudah memecatmu, tapi bukan berarti bintang itu akan berpaling darimu."

"Entahlah." Sasuke menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menutup mata, mau tidur rupanya.

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Hn. Baguslah."

**OoOoOoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**#Blood and Love#**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4 : Sasuke is Sasuke **

Sejak insiden di kamar Sasuke tadi, Sakura sangat lemas ketika memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanan mencengkram kepalanya merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ia bersandar pada pintu ruangannya yang tertutup tak diizinkan seorang pun mengganggunya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, mencerna setiap maksud dari apa-apa ang ia terima hari ini. Lebih tepatnya Sasukelah penyebab kepusingan Sakura, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas. "Apa-apaan sih pikiran ini? Hentikan!!!!"

Rrrrrrrt… rrrrrrttttt….

Getaran dari ponsel Sakura membangunkannya dari alam kebingunan. Ia raih ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Hallo Tsunade-sama?"

"_Ehm…. Yah, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."_

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"_Kau jadi tidak menginap di apartemenku?"_

"Saya tidak tahu. Saya sangat lelah dan tak ingin terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Mungkin tidak jadi."

"_Ho…… begitu ya. Ya sudah, aku mau membereskan tempat tidur yang berantakan ini."_

"Hm, baiklah."

"_Sampai jumpa."_

TEETT…

Sakura menutup telephone dan menghambur di kursinya. Mencermati setiap makna yang tersirat dari balik pikirannya yang tak tentu arah. Bayangan yang mirip dengan lelaki dingin di kamar JASUMIN 25 itu melayang-layang di atas kepala Sakura sampai akhirnya ia tertegun pada kenyataan yang hampir terlupakan.

Sakura mengeluarkan liontin kenangan dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah liontin yang ia dapatkan dari seorang yang selalu ada di hatinya. Tak sempat ia berkata apapun, Sakura sudah terjatuh dalam alam mimpi. Oyasuminasai Sakura. 'Ah, aku belum tidur. Aku hanya memejamkan mata untuk kembali menerima semua kebingungan. Sasuke dan Gaara, mungkinkah mereka?'

**OoOoOoO**

"Aniki, apa kau sudah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam dari dalam toilet. Suaranya nyaring karena toilet itu sedikit kedap suara.

"Sudah, menurutku sudah." Jawab Itachi dengan begitu semangat. "Sasuke, nanti aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Aku ada urusan yang penting." Sambungnya ketika Sasuke sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Hn. Asalkan kau sudah mengurus administrasinya." Balas Sasuke sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk putih yang berada di atas ranjangnya. "Naruto ikut denganmu?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai apartemen langsung istirahat, jangan terlalu banyak main PS." Ujar Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya.

Sasuke risih dan langsung menghindar. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi bagiku kau selalu menjadi anak kecil."

"Terserah kau saja, ayo pergi!"

"Pulanglah, nanti Naruto yang mengantarmu, aku ada urusan dengan seseorang."

"Hn. Tapi aku harap kau tidak memanfaatkan keadaanku untuk menerima tawaran dari 'orang itu'. Lebih baik aku tidak ikut kompetisi daripada harus berurusan dengannya." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Hn. Doakan saja." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum misterius, sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat sebagian alisnya lalu pergi.

"SASUKE…..ITACHI-NII…….." Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan pintu yang sukses membuat Itachi dan Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Namun ekspresi kaget itu seolah-olah tidak terlintas dari garis wajah duo Uchiha itu.

"Bagus kau sudah datang Naruto. Nah Sasuke, kau pulanglah dulu. Dan kau Naruto, selama aku tidak ada tolong urus semua kebutuhan Sasuke, dia belum boleh banyak beraktifitas." Ujar Itachi.

"Uah… memang merepotkan sih, tapi baiklah. Hei Sasu, sini tasmu biar aku yang bawa." Secepat kilat Sasuke melemparkan tasnya yang penuh pakaian ke arah Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang!!!!" Tambah Naruto dengan semangat. Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja. Ia terlihat begitu masa bodoh dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia terlalu konyol untuk berteriak-teriak bingung. Dan jalan yang ditempuh seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke hanyalah diam dan mematung.

Ketika melewati sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang panjang, Naruto yang ceria seperti biasa kini mulai agak heran dengan kediaman Sasuke. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya yang kecoklatan pada wajah Sasuke, memastikan kalau Sasuke masih berada dalam tubuh kerennya.

Sasuke memang sedang diam. Maksudnya bukan diam seperti biasanya. Maksud diamnya kali ini karena ia memikirkan suatu hal yang tak kunjung ia temukan titik akhirnya. Ia mendengus sebal ketika tangannya merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan selembar photo lama. Sosok tenang berjaket ala pembalap sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya. Dua mata onyx saling menatap dengan rasa bahagia dan menyisyaratkan sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Naruto yang selalu paham akan pandangan Sasuke itu lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan. "Biarkan ia tenang."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan –kau-selalu-seperti-itu.

"Walaupun bersedih terus tak akan mendapat apa-apa. Hanya mengejar impianmu baru bisa membahagiakannya. Itupun kalau kau memang sangat berharap begitu." Sasuke menunduk dalam kebisuannya yang mendalam. Ia berusaha menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menolak semua hal yang terjadi di hidupnya.

"Tapi Konoha sudah mendepakku bukan? Sedangkan Tou-san berjuang dengan nama besarnya. Aku ini tak dapat mengimbangi Tou-san dengan baik."

Naruto memanyun sebentar. "Baka!!! Paman Fugaku itu memang hebat dan menurutku Konoha bukan alasannya untuk menjadi super rider. Kau juga harus seperti dia, oke?" Kalimat Naruto bersambung ketika ia teringat suatu hal. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong bukankah kau bilang kalau photo Paman Fugaku dan dirimu itu hilang sewaktu kita berada di kantin? Kenapa kau menemukannya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. "Pertanyaanmu salah, yang benar bagaimana aku menemukannya. huh, Dokter itu yang mengantarkan ini kemarin." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Oooo… Hei, siapa itu?" Bibir Naruto yang membulat berubah drastis ketika mendapati sosok putih-pink berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Yap, tepat! Dokter Sakura.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke." Sapa Sakura dengan tampang manis tanpa direkayasa. Pandangan yang semula biasa saja kini menjadi sedikit aneh ketika memandangi selembar photo di tangan Sasuke.

"Ohayou Dokter Sakura……" Jawab Naruto ceria, well seperti biasa. "Dok, hari ini Sasuke sudah bisa pulang. Apa Dokter mau ikut bersama kami eh?"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan di sini. Lain kali mungkin." Kata Sakura dengan agak menyesal.

"Yah, sayang sekali ya??? Padahal aku ingin lebih banyak waktu bersama Dokter Sakura." Goda Naruto yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Sasuke. "Hehe… maaf."

"Haha… kau lucu Naruto." Sakura lalu berpindah pandang ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat bosan dengan obrolan konyol itu lalu melempar jauh pandangan ke arah taman rumah sakit yang banyak anak kecil yang bermain-main di sana. Ia memandanginya lama dan tidak sadar kalau obrolan Naruto dengan Sakura telah berakhir.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" Teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke yang hampir saja menbuatnya meloncat kaget.

"Jangan bodoh dengan berteriak seperti itu."

"Eh…… lalu kenapa dari tadi kau melihat taman bermain itu? Kau mau ke sana?" Tanya Naruto yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke. Yang ditanya mengangguk pasrah dan tetap diam. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Sakura yang juga memandanginya heran. Mata mereka bertemu dengan tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau bisa ke sana kalau kau mau." Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tertegun di hadaannya. "Aku akan menemanimu, ya?!" Sambung Sakura dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Hiaaa ampun!!!!!!!! Aku lupa kalau ada jadwal pemotretan. Ah minna, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Err—Dokter Sakura, apakah anda tidak keberatan kalau aku menitipkan Sasuke padamu hari ini?" Tukas Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk pendiam itu. Sakura bengong mendengar perkataan Naruto. Baru saja Sakura akan membantah dengan dalih palsu berupa operasi, namun Naruto sudah meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi lekat Sakura hingga tangannya tertarik oleh ayunan Sakura.

"Kau menunggu apa? Ayo kita bermain-main!!"

**OoOoOoO**

Taman rumah sakit yang saat ini Sasuke kunjungi terlihat tak begitu asing di matanya. Selain karena sudah menginap lebih dari seminggu, tapi juga karena ia telah berada di sini beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, mungkin. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, karakternya tak mudah untuk ditafsirkan dengan pasti. Selalu misterius. Taman itu mulus dengan rumput hijau menyelimutinya. Beberapa ayunan dari besi bergoyang maju mundur ketika seorang anak kecil mendorong rekannya.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memecah hening keduanya.

"Hn."

"Kau mau kutraktir semangkuk es krim?" Sasuke menaikan alis kirinya yang membingung.

"Hn. Kau ini dokter macam apa membiarkan pasiennya yang baru sembuh untuk mengkonsumsi racun seperti itu eh?" Sakura yang sebenarnya masih berjiwa anak kecil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Es krim itu adalah obat dan nutrsi untuk jiwamu!!!" Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke melenggang dan memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana menuju dudukan kayu muat dua orang di dekat kolam kecil. Sakura pun meninggalkannya untuk dua mangkuk es krim di kantin rumah sakit. Sasuke yang melihatnya berjalan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajah pada kerumunan anak kecil. Matanya menerawang awan, menerobos tiap-tiap jarak yang ada di depan onyxnya.

"Ini punyamu." Sakura menyodorkan semangkuk es krim blueberry pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meraih pemberian Sakura tanpa mengucap apapun. Matanya masih tenggelam pada pemandangan tak asing di depannya. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Oke, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan itu adalah jawaban Sasuke "iya" untuk alam pikiran Sakura. Sakura duduk bersebelahan di samping Sasuke.

"Hei." Satu kata tidak jelas tergumam dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura menoleh sambil melepas sendok es krim yang ada di mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk menemaniku di sini?"

"Heh, karena kau adalah pasienku."

"Itu dulu, seminggu yang lalu."

"Tidak juga." Sasuke menaikan alis kanannya tak mengerti. Sementara Sakura tetap dengan pose senyumnya yang terus mengembang menjadi sebuah tawa kecil. "Selain aku adalah dokter bedah, aku juga dokter psikolog bagi pasienku yang sedang sedih."

Sasuke mendecih. Pikirnya itu sangatlah konyol, ucapan Sakura tak dapat ia cerna dengan baik. "CIH….. Alasan konyol apa itu?"

"Haha…. Bagiku itu sangatlah penting."

"Err. Bagaimana kau menemukan benda itu?"

Sakura mulai tertarik pada pertanyaan Sasuke. Bibirnya tertarik melengkung hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman manis Sakura. "Eh? Kau menjatuhkannya waktu itu. Setelah mengamati photo anak kecil yang ada di sana, aku langsung yakin kalau itu adalah dirimu."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hn."

Keduanya diam kembali dalam suapan es krim masing-masing. Sasuke memutar pikirannya dengan keras untuk menepis jauh-jauh pikiran konyol yang ada dipikirannya tentang suatu yang abstrak dan memusingkan.

"Eh, Sasuke… Apa? Eh tidak, Naruto itu model ya?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia seorang fotografer."

"Oh." Keduanya kembali terdiam lagi. Lama begitu hingga beberapa detik kemudian…

"Kau mau naik ayunan itu?" Sakura menyudahi jilatan es krimnya lalu melirik Sasuke yang mematung kaku. Tatapannya tak dapat ditebak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke heran. Dilambaikannya tangan di depan Sasuke berharap mau mengalihkan pandangan pada udara,

"Hei….. Aku bertanya kepadamu. Apakah kau mau naik ayunan itu?"

"Tawaran bodoh macam apa itu? Aku mau pulang." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dan membuang es krim yang tinggal seperduabelas. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada dua saku celana, berjalan angkuh tanpa melirik Sakura, sama sekali.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke! Aku ikut denganmu, ya?"

"Terserah."

**OoOoOoO**

Ruang kerja yang dari 3 jam yang lalu tetap sama tak ada perubahan. Sebuah laptop menyala dengan aplikasi winamp memutar lagu yang terus-menerus diulang. Kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Cangkir kosong bekas kopi tergeletak begitu saja dengan noda hitam di pinggirannya. Peminum kopi yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela itu tampak sedang meniup sebuah harmoni berwarna keemasan. "Masih jam 2 rupanya." Gumamnya lirih sambil melihat arloji kecil melingkar di tangan. Dia pikir sudah berhari-hari ia diam mematung di dekat jendela seperti itu, tapi ternyata baru sekitar 3 jam sejak rapat yang membosankan itu selesai.

"What are you thinking about? Hm?." Suara parau lelaki membuat peminum kopi bangun dari duduk malasnya.

"Bagaimana kau masuk, Itachi?" tanya peminum kopi.

"Pintumu tidak terkunci, Baka." Jawab lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Jangan memanggilku Baka." Kini peminum kopi itu menaikan nadanya dan sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya dari sandaran jendela. Memandangi sosok Itachi yang begitu tenang lengkap dengan senyumannya yang meluluhkan pandangan para wanita di eranya. "Ada apa Itachi?"

Itachi menyeringai lalu berubah mimik menjadi serius ketika ia melempar pandangan pada laptop peminum kopi dan menghampirinya. "Hm…. Apa kau masih menyimpan dokumen yang sempat ditolak Sasuke itu, Kakashi?"

Peminum kopi yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Itachi itu menaikan alisnya dan membalas seringai Itachi dengan serius pula. Mata mereka bertemu dalam peraduannya. Keduanya mematung untuk beberapa saat lalu salah satu diantaranya memalingkan wajah ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dengan itu, Kakashi mendapati rambut peraknya terseok-seok oleh angin.

"Yah….. untuk jaga-jaga saja. Dan akhirnya berhasil jugakan aku menunggunya selama dua tahun? Sasuke memang anak yang penurut." Kata Kakashi percaya diri.

Itachi terkekeh. "Haha… Kau pikir semudah itu menaklukan Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu?" Kakashi bingung semakin menaikan intonasi penasarannya.

"Kau sudah baca beritanya di surat kabar atau di media massa lainnyakan? Tak ada pilihan lain untuknya, oke maksudku untuknya agar mau berkerja sama denganmu." Itachi menghela napas panjangnya hingga membuat segaris senyuman tersemat di binirnya. Kakashi diam sesaat, matanya masih tenggelam bersama gejolak keraguan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya.

"Katakan padanya—" Kakashi menahan pelan kalimatnya. "—katakan padanya kalau aku akan terus menunggu dirinya. Aku akan terus mendapatkan hatinya."

Itachi mendekati Kakashi lalu menepuk bahu pria perak itu dengan sedikit tawa ringan. "Tentu. Akan kucoba meskipun sulit. Tapi catat, aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun untukmu dan Sasuke. Sasuke bukan sepertiku yang sudah mampu menerima semuanya, Sasuke adalah Sasuke." Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Itachi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri di ruang kerjanya, sendiri lagi.

Mata Kakashi kembali menyoroti jalan raya. Pandangan itu tak bosan untuk berkutat padanya. Mengamati setiap strukturnya. Menghirup segala aroma darinya. Dan, menyaksikan kematian di jalan raya.

**OoOoOoO**

Sebuah mansion mewah berdiri kokoh dan sangat angkuh. Menjulang tinggi meskipun tak sampai setinggi menara Eiffel. Keindahannya hampir menyerupai istana keratuan Inggris yang terkenal, baiklah itu berlebihan namun seperti cukup benar bagi Sakura yang sedang terkagum dengan kemewahan mansion itu. Bukan kemewahan akan bangunannya, namun kemewahan akan misteri yang ada padanya. Sangat misteri untuk seorang Sakura yang statusnya sebagai orang asing dalam mansion itu.

Sakura masih terpaku hingga Sasuke melintas di depannya membuyarkan semua pikiran. "Ikutlah kalau kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan di sini." Kata Sasuke datar dan langsung memasuki rumahnya setelah penjaga pintu memberikan tempat lewat. Jalannya angkuh bagi Sakura. Sikapnya buruk bagi Sakura. Bahkan hatinya dingin bagi Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang special bagi Sakura. Paling tidak untuk setiap kemungkinan yang ditawarkan oleh takdir, siapa tahu?

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki umah yang terlihat semakin besar dan megah. Begitu megah hingga tak banyak orang yang mampu menggambarkannya dengan begitu tepat. Tak khayallah Sakura lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang begitu tenang.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Mana? Photo keluargamu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba ketika memasuki ruang utama keluarga Sasuke dengan tanpa melihat satupun photo keluarga yang menggantung di dinding. Semua yang Sakura lihat hanya poster-poster pembalap atau lukisan alam pedesaan khas Jepang. Sasuke yang terlihat tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Sakura hanya menjawab singkat….

"Bukan urusanmu menanyakan hal itu."

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Hn. Sudahlah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ikut denganku?"

"…." Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul ketika Sasuke menatap wajahnya dengan lekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan wanita sepertimu." Tukas Sasuke kesal dan langsung membanting dirinya di atas sofa merah tuanya.

'BHUUUKKKK'

Sasuke sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan sofa saat ini. Kakinya dinaikkan dan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal kepalanya. Sementara Sakura duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke. Ia melepas jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya di sisi kanan sofa. Disandarkannya kepala merah mda itu pada bagian belakang yang menonjol dan empuk. "Hah…." Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Kau—"

"Maaf, Sasuke bisakah kau menyebut namaku sekali saja?" Sakura bangkit dari sandarannya dan tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke yang menatap dirinya tajam. "Aku rasa itu sebuah awal yang baik untuk persahabatan, bukan?" Sambungnya.

"Apa pentingnya sebuah nama?"

"Huh, pertama kali yang ingin kuketahui dari seseorang adalah namanya. Bagiku nama itu penting. Tapi kalau menurutmu begitu tidak berguna aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku mau kau memanggilku dengan nama."

"Kau banyak omong, Nona."

Sakura tersenyum. "Karena aku seorang dokter."

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan malas sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Dokter sepertiku harus dekat dengan pasiennya yang bermasalah." Jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola karet berwarna biru langit dari kantong jasnya. "Dokter itu seperti bola ini, Sasuke." Sambungnya lalu memantulkan bola itu ke lantai lalu menangkapnya dengan cepat. Sasuke membuka pandangannya terhadap apa-apa yang Sakura lakukan, namun ia tidak berkomentar, ia masih tetap mennggu kalimat lanjutan dari Sakura. "Dokter itu akan membantu pasiennya dengan cara menjadi pendengar setia."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bola karet itu?" Ujar Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat bagaimana aku memantulkan bola karet ini? Aku meluapkan perasaanku pada bola ini dan membuatnya terbanting, terpelanting ke lantai. Namun, bola itu tidak pergi dan menjauh dariku justru mendekatiku. Seperti halnya seorang pasien yang meluapkan perasaan galaunya pada dokter. Anggap saja aku adalah pasien yang butuh perawatan psikologis dari dokter bola karet. Pasien meluapkan segala perasaannya pada dokter, mungkin dengan menyakitinya atau sekedar mengajakknya bicara. Pasien pikir sang dokter akan pergi setelah mendengar keluh kesah, namun seperti bola karet ini dokter tidak pernah pergi terlalu jauh terhadap pasiennya." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn. Tidak berguna." Komentar Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu apakah kau pernah menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain, Sasuke?"

"Berhenti membual, Nona." Singkat. Sakura menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar komentar singkat dari Sasuke yang tidak ada artinya. Sakura jenuh luar biasa duduk diam di sofa itu. Sementara Sasuke? Ia juga sebenarnya jenuh berdiam tak ada kerjaan seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju ke bagian rumah Sasuke yang lebih dalam. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke terbangun dan mengikuti pandangan ke arah perginya Sakura, dapur.

"Akanku buatkan kau makan siang."

**OoOoOoO**

Di sebuah studio besar, Naruto sedang sibuk membenahi kameranya yang mengalami beberapa kerusakan kecil. Ia memperhatikan bagian dalam kamera itu lalu mengintip lensanya dengan satu mata. Karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar, akhirnya Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Huh… kamera sialan. Aku harus beli baru kalau jadinya seperti ini." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendapati salah satu modelnya sudah berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hai Tuan fotografer…. Bisakah anda melanjutkan pemotretan?" Ucapnya.

"Diam dulu Ino, aku sedang memperbaiki kameraku ini." Jawab Naruto kesal. Ino mendekat lalu merebut kamera Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Ino?" Tanya Naruto kaget karena melihat Ino melemparkan kamera Naruto ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Pertama, kamera itu hanya membuang waktumu. Kedua, kau harus membeli yang baru untuk hasil pemotretan yang bagus. Ketiga, karena kau terlalu sering bersama kamera itu kau jadi melupakan pacarmu dan sahabatku, Hinata. Keempat—"

"Iya Nona Yamanaka yang menyebalkan!!!!!!!!!! Ya sudah, nanti aku akan beli yang baru setelah membantu masalah Sasuke, mengerti!?" Naruto memotong kalimat Ino cepat lalu berbalik untuk mengambil tas hitamnya dan merapihkan jaketnya yang lusuh.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Ke apartemen Sasuke, ia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini."

"Titip salam ya untuknya!"

"Huh."

**OoOoOoO**

Dapur Sasuke tidak bisa diebut kecil. Barang-barang di sana sangatlah lengkap, Sakura dapat melihat microwafe dan kompor gas tertata rapih. Penyusunan perabotnya juga tak mengurangi kesan bersih dari dapur itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau sepasang kakak beradik itu mampu merawat rumah sebesar ini.

"Benar-benar bersih dan rapih." Sakura berdecak kagum ketika membuka lemari es dua pintu. Matanya mengerling mencari bahan makanan yang mungkin dapat diolah untuk makan siang Sasuke. Beruntung Sakura menemukan dua buah ikan tuna dan beberapa sayuran seperti tomat dan selada, juga bumbu-bumbu racikan yang telah siap diolah. Sakura mengambilnya beberapa dan mulai memasak.

Sakura membersihkan tuna dengan pisau dapurnya, mengeluarkan isi perut tuna lalu mencucuinya bersih. Tangan Sakura begitu lincah memainkan pisau, saking lincah dan senangnya ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengamatinya dari dekat pintu dapur.

"Ikan tuna dan bumbunya sudah beres, panci dan wajannya mana ya?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Matanya beredar mencari barang yang ia maksud, lalu ia menemukan tumpukan perkakas pada lemari di atas kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia berusaha meraih panci, namun ia sulit menjangkaunya karena terlewat tinggi. Sakura meraih kursi pendek di dekatnya sebagai pijakan.

"Hampir….. sedikit lagi dapat." Ucapnya kesusahan sambil berjinjit. Sakura masih berusaha meski ia tak tahu bahwa tumpuannya kini agak bergoyang menahan beban.

"Dapat!!!!" Sakura menyentuh panci di lemari itu, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh tanpa panci.

'BHUUUUK……'

Sakura memejamkan mata ketika jatuh terjembam. Ia takut akan rasa sakit yang akan ia terima, namun….

'Sa-su-ke???????' Batin Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat saat menyadari bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Sasuke dengan posisi Sakura di bawahnya. Ia masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana iini bisa terjadi. Ia tidak merasakan sakit atau apa. Ia merasa melayang.

Setelah lima detik, Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas garis-garis merah di pipi keduanya. "Maaf." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Belum sempat keduanya menjauh, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dibuat kaget saat melihat kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke, Dokter Sakura????"

**-tbc-**

**Hn, kewajibanku berkurang sedikit yeah!!!**

**Sudah update setelah beberapa minggu menghilang dari peradaban FFn. Tebak-tebakan yuk…siapa yang mergokin SasuSaku??? Yang pertama kali nebak bener dapat bingkisan cantik request fic dari saya.**

**REVIEW please????**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai…. Saya kembali lagi saudara-saudara!!! Untuk kuis nista itu, saya ucapkan kepada pemenangnya, jawabannya adalah 'NARUTO' dan bagi ****KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIkA**** Anda bisa request fic melalui review chap ini atau PM saya.**

**#Blood and Love#**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5 : The Forgotten Reality **

"Sasuke, Dokter Sakura???" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan melihat adegan tadi. Matanya terasa panas dan gerah. Baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya berciuman dengan wanita. Perasaan kaget dan senang bercampur aduk di kepalanya. "M-ma-af aku mengganggu ya?" Setelahnya ia menjauhkan diri dari keduanya yang masih bertindihan. Sasuke sadar akan tindakan bodohnya itu lalu menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura yang entah sejak kapan blushing menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. aku tidak hati-hati." Kata Sakura sambil tertunduk malu.

Sasuke mamalingkan wajah darinya dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Meski samar-samar sebenarnya ia juga blushing. "Sial, perasaan apa ini?"

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke merobohkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang besar sementara Naruto duduk di bibir ranjang itu dengan seringainya yang belum juga pudar. Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga mampu melihat Sasuke yang menangkupkan bantal ke wajahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto saat ini tengah menangis karena menahan tawa dan senang. "Kalau kau tertawa, kau tidak akan melihat bulan nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke karena mendengar bunyi mengganggu dari mulut Naruto.

"Hmmph…Huhu… Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Haah… aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau dan Dokter Sakura akan melakukan sejauh itu. Aku jadi menyesal pulang terlalu awal. Harusnya aku lebih lama lagi ya di studio dan pulang kemari saat babak klimaksnya dimulai. Aku akan melihatmu se—mmphh." Sasuke menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan cepat sebelum ia mengucapkan hal-hal kotor yang dibenci Sasuke.

"Aku dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia jatuh dan aku menolongnya. Jadi tepiskan jauh-jauh pikiran kotormu itu." Jelas Sasuke, matanya tidak geram justru tertunduk memandang yang entah apa wujudnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju ke lemari di sudut kiri kamar. Masih dengan seringainya, Naruto sesekali meledek ke arah Sasuke. Itupun sebelum ia membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah album photo besar. Naruto mengambilnya lalu kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau dengan album photo itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini setengah duduk.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu. Apa Paman Fugaku dulu pernah bertampang konyol begitu saat jatuh cinta dengan Bibi Mikoto." Kata Naruto innocent.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak jatuh cinta dengannya, ingat itu."

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum. Hehe…"

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan yang ia alami barusan. Meskipun pelan, dengan pasti jari-jarinya menjamah lengkung bibir pink itu tempatnya dan Sasuke bersentuhan tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menampakkan garis-garis merah halus di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku ini kenapa sih? Sakura, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, oke?" Setelah cukup sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sakura kembali berjibaku dengan tuna dan sayurannya. Ia bangkit dan kembali menyiapkan makan siang untuk Sasuke, Naruto dan dirinya.

Sakura membumbui tuna fillet dengan garam, merica, dan sedikit perasan jeruk nipis lalu mendiamkannya 10 sampai 30 menit. Sementara menunggu, ia memanaskan wajan anti-lengket yang tebal. Tanpa minyak, ia pun menggoreng sisi kulit fillet tuna hingga kering. Lalu menggoreng kedua sisinya, dan akhirnya menggoreng sisi atasnya hingga kecoklatan. Kemudian membalik lagi sehingga sisi kulit yang menempel pada wajan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengecilkan api, lalu menuangkan campuran saus tare ke atas tuna. Dengan menggunakan sendok, Sakura mengambil saus yang tidak mengenai ikan, lalu menuang ke atasnya. Ia melakukan terus sampai tuna matang dan saus mengental. Tak sampai puluhan menit Sakura sudah dapat menyajikan teriyaki tuna di atas piring dan menaburinya dengan wijen.

Sakura membawa masakannya itu ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas untuk makan dengan satu meja oval panjang dan beberapa kursi mengitarinya. Ia membersihkan permukaan meja itu dengan celemek yang ia pakai lalu meletakkan sepiring teriyaki dan semangkuk besar nasi di atasnya. "Fuh…. Selesai juga, Naruto dan Sasuke mana ya?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil memicingkan mata ke sebuah ruangan yang terdengar berisik. "Itu pasti mereka. Apa aku susul saja ya?"

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan itu yang ia rasa kamar Sasuke dan kebetulan tidak di kunci. Sesampainya di tempat itu, Sakura diam-diam merasa bahagia saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Entah apa yang emmbuat Sasuke tersenyum Sakura tidak tahu, yang ia lihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah lemar photo pada album yang tengah dipangku Naruto. Tidak ingin bermaksud untuk mengganggu Sakura mengetuk sisi pintu terdekatnya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Maaf mengganggu," Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. "makanannya sudah siap." Sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Waaah… Bahkan Dokter sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu Teme." Tanpa diduga Naruto mengatakan hal itu dan dengan pasti mendapat satu pukulan kecil di lengan kirinya dari Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan tidak sih? Berisik sekali."

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura merasa sudah selesai melakukan kunjungan tak terencana di rumah Sasuke. Ia pikir sudah seharusnya ia pamit mengingat hari semakin larut sore. Jam dinding yang berukuran raksasa di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha itu cukup membuatnya tahu diri kalau sekarang sudah pukul enam sore. Waktunya untuk pulang tiba.

"Naruto, Sasuke… Sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya?" Kata Sakura saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menonton sebuah acara sport di televisi.

"Dokter Sakura perlu diantar? Nanti biar aku yang mengantarkan Dokter." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengimbangi posisi Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hn? Tak apalah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumahku tak sampai puluhan kilometer dari sini." Tukas Sakura.

"Dokter yakin? Di sini rawan lho. Aku tetap akan mengantarkan Dokter. Sasuke, aku pinjam motormu dong." Sasuke tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia asyik memindah-mindah channel TV tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. "Teme!!!!!!!! Aku mangajakmu bicara."

Akhirnya Sasuke bereaksi juga, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan setelah itu ia kembali dengan melemparkan sebuah kunci motor pada Naruto. "Hati-hati membawa motor itu." Katanya.

"Jangan khawatir! Ayo Dokter."

**OoOoOoO**

Motor milik Sasuke melesat menembus derapan angin sore itu dengan kencang. Meski udara tidak terlalu dingin, tapi kecepatan Naruto sangat melebihi kewajaran membuat Sakura begidik di dalam helemnya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi kecepatan motor itu membuat pandangan dan tenaganya hilang bersama angin. Ia mendekap tubuh Naruto yang membungkuk karena mengendarai motor tipe ducati. Kengerian Sakura sampai pada batas ketika Naruto menikung di jalan yang sangat curam.

"KYAAAAAA….Naruto kumohon perlambat kecepatanmu." Teriak Sakura.

"Hah?? Aku tidak dengar Dokter bicara apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku bilang pelan-pelan saja bawa motornya. Aku takut jatuh." Teriak Sakura sekali lagi. Sepertinya yang ini Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan motornya tepat di depan segerombolan orang. Benarkah? Atau karena memang ada sesuatu sedang Naruto menghentikan kelajuannya?

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura keheranan ketika melihat beberapa orang berdiri dengan membawa senjata seperti pisau dan rantai. Orang-orang itu berpenampilan seperti preman, mereka berjumlah tiga orang. Orang satu membawa sebuah pisau, ia berambut keabuan dan memiliki taring kecil di sudut bibirnya. Orang dua yang bertubuh gembul dan botak memain-mainkan rantai bersama orang ketiga di dekatnya yang berkulit lebih gelap.

"Jirobo, Kidomaru, sepertinya kita dapat sasaran empuk malam ini. Motor besar, lelaki lemah, dan hei… seorang wanita muda yang mulus." Kata orang pertama yang mulai memain-mainkan pisaunya. Orang kedua dan ketiga hanya terkikik.

"Ma-ma-u apa kalian pada kami?" Kata Naruto gugup sambil mencengkram erat stang motor Sasuke. Sakura yang takut menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Naruto.

"Kami mau kendaraan, uang, dan wanitamu itu." Kata orang ketiga yang dipanggil Kidomaru.

"Tapi aku juga menginginkanmu lhoh." Sambung orang kedua, Jirobo.

"Ja-ja-ngan macam-macam kalian ya! Kalian bisa masuk penjara kalau berurusan dengan kami." Kali inii Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berargumen meski terlihat jelas tangannya sudah hampir menjadi es karena gugup dan dingin.

"Wehee… berani juga si pink ini dengan kita ya? Aku jadi makin agresif." Kata orang pertama.

"Suigetsu jangan lupa pada Karin dong, dia untukku saja." Kidomaru terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika Sakura menampik tangannya dari pegangan terhadap Sakura.

Entah karena terlalu takut atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba Naruto berbisik pada Sakura. "Dok, pegangan yang kuat. Aku mau kabur, ini motor pembalap jadi rasanya bisa melewati tiga orang gila ini." Bisiknya sambil mempersiapkan gas dan gigi. 'satu….dua….tiga'

**BRRRRRRRRMMMM……..**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari preman itu, Naruto memperlambat laju motornya dan menoleh sedikit ke spion untuk melihat ekspresi wajah panic Sakura. Sesekali ia tertawa dan juga gemas dengan tingkahnya yang tak kunjung henti memukuli punggung Naruto. Tak hanya itu, sejak insiden kabur tadi Sakura terus-terusan menghujani Naruto dengan makian. Seperti…

"Naruto… Apa kau mau membunuhku?"

"Ah… maafkan aku Dokter. Aku juga terpaksa kok." Elak Naruto.

"Tapi tidak dengan begini 'kan? Kita bisa saja meminta tolong kepada polisi yang bertugas."

"Dokter pikir polisi mana yang ada di jalan sepi dan aman dari kemacetan serta pelanggaran lalu lintas?"

"Ya sudah aku lelah memakimu."

"Hn. Baguslah, haha…. Yang aku pikirkan adalah keselamatan kita juga motor ini Dokter." Kali ini Sakura diam. Ia paham dan sangat tahu kalau insiden tadi adalah mengenai nyawa, tapi dia sering mendengar kalau harta tak lebih penting dari nyawa. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan nyawa dengan harta seperti motor itu? "Motor?" Tanyanya yang dibarengi dengan derapan buliran air hujan yang merembes di pakaian keduanya. Hujan, tiba-tiba datang.

Naruto menghentikan lajunya di depan halte bus untuk berteduh. "Kita menunggu di sini dulu ya Dokter sampai hujannya reda." Kata Nauto sambil meletakkan helmnya di tangkai spion motor dan itu diikuti oleh Sakura juga. Kini keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku halte menyaksikan deretan jalan raya yang diserang air hujan secara mendadak.

**OoOoOoO**

**CKLAKKKK**

"Tadaima….." Seru Itachi yang baru saja kembali ke rumahnya. Ia mengamati setiap sudut dari rumahnya itu, mancari tahu perbedaan yang ia rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan langkah berat lelaki itu menjalankan dirinya menuju sebuah ruang tengah dimana Sasuke sedang bermain dengan TVnya.

Sasuke menyadari kedatangan Itachi langsung mengubah posisinya yang setengah berbaring menjadi uduk sempurna mempersilahkan Itachi duduk secara tidak langsung. "Kau baru pulang? Darimana saja Aniki?" Tanyanya langsung pada point utama.

"Hn? Aku ada urusan." Jawab Itachi sambil melepas mantel dan meregangkan tubuh yang kaku sehingga Sasuke dapat mendengar bunyi 'Kretak' pada tubuh kakaknya. "Ada makanan apa?"

"Lihat saja di meja makan." Tukas Sasuke cuek tanpa memandang Itachi. Itachi langsung berdiri dan menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berleha-leha.

Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi kembali dengan membawa sepiring teriyaki sisa dan nasi putih juga segelas penuh air minum. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung protes. "Kalau mau makan sebaiknya jangan menumbalkan ruangan ini."

"Tak apalah, nanti kalau kotor aku jugakan yang membersihkannya bukan kau." Jawab Itachi enteng sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit. "Teriyaki tuna? Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Itachi tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak usah cerewet, makan saja itu dan habiskan lalu pergi dari hadapanku." Kacam Sasuke datar. Itachi berhenti mengunyah memandangi tingkah adiknya yang kadang-kadang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Baru saja Itachi hendak mengeluarkan argument, Sasuke sudah memotongnya. "Tadi Dokter Sakura yang memasakkannya."

"Kenap—"

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasan dia mengikutiku dari tadi pagi."

"Mungkin dia me—"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Atau ad—"

"Tidak ada urusan sama sekali denganmu atau Naruto. Dia memang suka cari kerjaan."

"Kau ini memotong kalimatku terus sih? Mana benar semua. Huh, punya otouto pintar memang tidak enak." Serunya sambil meneruskan makan.

**OoOoOoO**

"HUACHIIIII…….."

"Kau kenapa Dokter Sakura?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya flu dan kedinginan saja. Apa masih lama ya hujannya? Kenapa tidak reda juga?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan melongokkan diri ke luar halte. Dilihatnya hujan masih sangat deras memungkinkan keduanya untuk menunggu lebih lama dai yang diperkirakan.

"Dokter?" Sapa Naruto membuat Sakura beralih memandang lelaki pirang di sampingnya.

"Apa? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh tidak, jangan terlalu serius begitu. Aku hanya tidak biasa diam. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengobrol tentang apa." Naruto menyunggingkan cengirannya pada Sakura. Terlihat Sakura juga sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama, jenuh.

"Hm… aku juga jenuh sih. Oya, bisa kau ceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan keluarga Sasuke itu? Kulihat kalian bertiga akrab sekali. Dan juga, Sasuke itu kenapa orangnya dingin sekali ya? Tapi tadi aku lihat dia tertawa saat denganmu."

Naruto menaikan alisnya sedikit. "Eh? Oh itu… hehe… aku pikir tidak ada yang mau tahu tentang kami. Aku pikir semua orang hanya mau tahu kesuksesan Sasuke dan Itachi saja, atau bagaimana caranya agar bisa pergi kencan dengan satu di antara mereka. Huh… tak kusangka kau berbeda Dokter." Sakura diam sesaat. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Jujur, ini memang bukan kebiasaannya ikut campur dalam kehidupan orang lain. Tapi ini jauh dari kebiasaannya, seolah ada magnet alam yang manarik dirinya mendekati kehidupan Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Begitukah? Kalau memang tidak bisa ya tidak ap—"

"Ah bisa Dokter!!! Sangat bisa. Err—aku mulai darimana ya? Oh ya…. Aku adalah seorang anak panti asuhan. Aku tak punya keluarga sejak ayah dan ibuku tewas akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Semenjak itu aku tinggal di panti asuhan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal. Terkenal bukan karena jumlah anak asuhnya yang hanya lima orang, tapi karena pemiliknya, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang pembalap. Banyak orang yang berpikir kalau dunia motor dan jalan raya itu adalah dunia yang kaku, sehingga pada ridernya tidak punya hati yang cukup besar untuk membesarkan anak-anak panti asuhan sepertiku, Tayuya, Sora, Kabuto, dan satu lagi Sai. Dan kenyataannya adalah Tuan Fugaku mampu. Dari situlah aku mulai dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha." Jelas Naruto panjang.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti tentang bagaimana asal usul Naruto. "Lalu sampai sekarang kau bersama mereka?"

"Yah, seperti inilah keadaannya Dokter. Teman-temanku sudah diadobsi oleh orang-orang kaya sementara aku tinggal seorang. Ketika umurku menginjak 12 tahun, Paman Fugaku memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan kepada siapapun. Menurutnya, Sasuke dan Itachi sangat menyukaiku."

"Ah?" Sakura terlihat tidak percaya kalau Sasuke dulunya suka bermain-main.

"Dokter tidak percaya kalau Sasuke dulu suka main ya? Jangan salah, dulu itu Sasuke jauh lebih cerewet dari aku. Dia itu satu-satunya makhluk yang suka bicara di keluarga Uchiha."

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa sependiam itu sekarang?"

"Hmmm….. Dia begitu karena Paman Fugaku tewas dalam arena pertandingan, beliau menghembuskan napas sesaat setelah memeluk Sasuke dan Itachi-nii. Benar-benar ironis, bahkan ketika Bibi Mikoto meninggal karena sakit beberapa tahun sebelum itu tak terlalu menyedihkan bila dibanding dengan kematian Paman Fugaku."

Kini Sakura diam dan menunduk. Perasaan iba dan menyentuh perlahan menguasai pikirannya mengenai Sasuke dan Itachi. "Tapi, kenapa sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang begitu tertekan dengan itu?"

"Eng? Tentu saja karena Sasuke yang begitu mengidolakan Paman Fugaku. Dan Dokter tahu? Keinginannya bertanding di sirkuit musim panas ini sangat ia nantikan karena ini satu-satunya harapan untuk maju ke babak International. Aku berani bertaruh kalau keputusan pihak Konoha yang mendepaknya dari dunia motor sangatlah mengganggunya." Naruto mengalihan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura ke langit-langit halte itu.

"Aneh… Sasuke itukan pembalap yang sudah hebat dan berkelas. Kalaupun ia didepak oleh Konoha, harusnya ada management lain yang bersedia mengambilnya bukan? kenapa sekarang justru terkesan Sasuke itu seperti rider buangan yang telah melakukan masalah besar?" Tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya.

"Inilah dunia peruangan Nona…. Banyak pihak yang tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini mengingat Konoha adalah management terbesar di Tokyo setelah Suna. Management lain tak sebagus Konoha." Jelas Naruto.

"Hah??? Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak memihak pada Suna saja?"

"Dokter banyak tanya juga ya? Aku jadi bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Huh… dengarkan aku ya Dokter. Aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai pikiran Sasuke karena dia adalah orang yang paling tertutup. Tapi… Aku pernah mendengar satu cerita dari Itachi-nii kalau pemilik Suna itu adalah orang yang terkait dengan kematian Paman Fugaku. Entahlah… aku sendiri bingung bagaimana menangkap kebenarannya, yang jelas dari beberapa tahun lalu Sasuke selalu menolak untuk bergabung bersama Suna." Penjelasan rumit barusan sudah mampu menyumpal mulut Sakura untuk dapat diam dan memperhatikan kebingungan temannya satu ini. Pandangan Sakura pun tertuju pada langit yang sudah tidak menurunkan hujan lagi.

"Hei Naruto, hujannya sudah berhenti."

-

-

-

-

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya ya Naruto. Kau mau mampir sebentar?" Kata Sakura ketika sampai dengan selamat di depan rumahnya.

"Sudah malam Dokter. Aku pulang saja. Jaa nee?!!!!" Naruto memacu motornya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri mematung di depan gerbang. Setelah di rasa Naruto cukup jauh pergi Sakura menggumam dalam hati tentang suatu kenyataan yang hampir terlupakan selama ini.

"Bukankah Sasori adalah manager utama di Konoha? Dan… Gaara, ia juga tewas dalam pertandingan Suna-Konoha-Oto beberapa bulan lalu. Apa semua ini berhubungan? Apa memang ada konspirasi antara dua management itu?" Lantas Sakura masuk dalam rumahnya untuk beristirahat dari lelahnya hari.

**-tbc-**

**Yeah!! Selesai juga… dengan sedikit kendala malas saya berhasil menyelesaikan chap 5 dalam sehari! Senangnyaaaa…..**

**Oke, sekian dari saya, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**#Blood and Love#**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 6 : Conspiracy**

Beberapa meja dan kursi tersusun rapih di sebuah ruangan besar yang miskin penerangan. Meja-meja itu berbentuk oval panjang dan bewarna sedikit merah hampir kecoklatan. Kilatan padanya mereka menandakan bahwa cleaning service dengan sempurna mengelapnya setiap saat. Empat buah kursi yang tak terlalu tinggi mengelilingi setiap meja. Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Mengamati gerak-gerik tiap pria yang mendekati pintu utama bergarap orang yang ditunggunya datang.

Salah satu kedipan Sakura terhenti ketika ia menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tegap berambut coklat pekat tengah mendekati Sakura. Seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu mengenakan sepotong celana jeans biru dan kemeja kuning kemerahan. Dan satu hal yang wajar terlihat dari air mukanya, ia tenang dan tidak segelisah Sakura saat ini. Pria itu melambaikan tangan untuk menghentikan lamunan Sakura. Sakura melambaikan tangannya juga menyambut temannya.

"Kau sudah menungguku berapa lama Sakura?" Tanya pria tu yang sudah duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menyedot jus tomatnya yang terakhir menandakan ia telah memakan banyak waktu untuk menghabiskannya. "Sejak jus ini masih utuh dan sekarang sudah habis kutelan semua." Katanya sedikit menyindir. Sementara si tersindir hanya terkikik lalu membuka buku menu café itu.

"Tumben kau mengajakku kemari? Biasanya kau mengajak Temari." Tanya pria itu.

"Karena Temari belum kubutuhkan untuk hal ini." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada seorang maid. Maid itu akhirnya mendatangi panggilan Sakura. "Kau mau pesan apa Kankurou? Nanti biar aku yang mentraktirmu, kau belum makan siangkan?" Tanya Sakura balik pada temannya yang ternyata bernama Kankurou. Kankurou mengangkat alis kirinya tak percaya. Bukan kebiasaan teman satunya itu mentraktir makan.

"Kau baik sekali sih… tumben lagi. Mungkin satu porsi udang asam manis dan satu jus melon." Kata Kankurou yang kemudian menjadi catatan maid itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Tuan." Kata si maid.

"Nah sekarang katakan ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" Kankurou menyeriuskan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku harap kau bisa menerka-nerka sendiri dari sesuatu yang aku minta bawakan olehmu." Ujar Sakura tajam.

Kankurou teringat sesuatu kemudian merogoh isi tas ransel kebanggaannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa map. "Ini? Apa yang—apa kau berminat untuk ikut-ikutan polisi mengenai kasus Gaara?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Hn? Tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang diperdebatkan para polisi itu dengan management Gaara. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Kankurou. Jadi aku memintamu membawakan itu semua untuk membantuku mencari tahu apa yang harus kuketahui." Kini Kankurou mengerutkan dahinya yang sudah sekian detik yang lalu berkeringat. Rupanya suhu 19 derajat itu masih terlalu panas untuk Kankurou, atau karena ada hal lain?

"Kalau soal sabotase—"

"Aku tidak minta pendapat apapun darimu. Maka tolong jangan katakan apapun mengenai Gaara dan pertandingan sialan itu." Dengan cepat dan tepat Sakura memotong kalimat Kankurou, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya meredup karena merasa bersalah.

"Ma-af ya Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku kira kau sudah bisa melupakannya, ternyata belum." Suara Kankurou terdengar sedih. Itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah dan menghela naas melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, okay? Sekarang sebaiknya kau katakan apa saja yang kau ketahui mengenai Konoha, Suna, pertandingan musim terakhir Gaara, dan juga kalau kau tahu sirkuit musim panas saat kau kuliah dan Gaara masih SMA kelas X."Tutur Sakura yang menegapkan punggungnya.

"Konoha? Kenapa kau mau tahu tentang Konoha?"

"Hn? Aku menemukan keanehan-keanehan, dan keanehan itu berhubungan." Jawab Sakura.

Kankurou menopang dagunya untuk sedikit mengingat beberapa kejadian. Pikirannya sedikit melayang ke masa lalu. Tadinya ia berpikir kalau sikap Sakura itu hanya sebuah rasa penasaran dan marah karena kematian kekasihnya, namun setelah Kankurou memikirkan ucapan itu ia juga beranggapan demikian. "Keanehan ya? Aku berpendapat bahwa keanehan yang pertama adalah sabotase."

"Sabotase?"

"Permisi Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Maid cantik beberapa waktu lalu kembali lagi dengan seporsi udang asam manis dan segelas jus melon. Kankurou menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi bisa kau jawab sekarang pertanyaanku, Kankurou?"

"Paling tidak berikan aku waktu 10 menit untuk menghabiskan udang-udang ini, okay?" Sesaat setelahnya sudah tidak ada lagi ucapan dari Sakura. Sakura diam lalu memeriksa arsip-arsip yang dibawa Kankurou tadi. Di dalam arsip itu ia menemukan beberapa kontrak Gaara dengan Suna. Karena tak mau dianggap tak sopan, Sakura memilih untuk menunggu Kankurou menghabiskan makanannya baru Sakura akan menjejali kakak mantan kekasihnya itu dengan segudang pertanyaan.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ck…." Decih Itachi setelah melirik jam tangan warna metalnya. Panas tubuhnya serasa meningkat seiring menegangnya otot-otot punggungnya yang memberikan rasa ngilu pada empunya. Karena rasa ngilu itu, Itachi berdiri sebentar dari kursinya yang sudah ia duduki lebih dari 15 menit.

Karena terlalu serius pada pikirannya, Itachi sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang resepsionis yang sudah lama berdiri di dekatnya. Resepsionis itu lalu menyentuh bahu Itachi, membuat Itachi terlonjak kaget. "Gomena Uchiha-san, Sasori-sama sudah dapat ditemui." Kata si resepsionis itu.

"Oh ya, arigatou nee. Aku permisi dulu." Itachi meninggalkan resepsionis dan menuju sebuah ruangan milik Sasori.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lambaian udara dingin dari air conditioner menyau kulit putih seorang pria yang tengah duduk menyender pada bantalan kursi besarnya. Ia menopangkan kaki kanannya pada lutut kaki kiri lalu memutar-mutar kursinya ke beberapa arah. Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu yang beberapa detik lagi akan terbuka. Pria itu kemudian berdiri setelah dirasa saat yang diinginkan segera tiba.

CKLEKKK

Muncullah Itachi dengan kaos putih dan jaket coklatnya dari balik pintu. Iatachi memandang datar sosok lelaki di depannya yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia lalu memberikan kode agar Itachi mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tadi ada rapat dengan delegasi Oto." Kata pria itu.

Itachi menoleh malas kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map. "Alasan yang bagus untuk membuatku hampir mati karena bosan." Ujar Itachi. Itachi masih sebal meski yang diajak bicara sudah tersenyum manis sedari tadi, berharap Itachi mau mengerti kesibukannya sebagai seorang manager. Ia bertambah kecut saat melihat papan nama di hadapannya berdiri angkuh, 'Akasuna no Sasori, manager of Konoha'. Ingin rasanya Itachi merusak papan nama dari kayu jati itu dengan kakinya. "Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu!"

Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya dari isi map yang ia baca. "Hn? Aku akan mempertimbangkan."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Tidak usah bermain teka-teki saat moodku sedang buruk. Bukankah pihak bodohmu itu yang memutuskan keberhentian Sasuke? Jangan jadi penjilat ludah." Kecam Itachi tajam.

Sasori terkik lalu meletakkan map itu di meja. "Jangan mudah marah begitu…" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum, "nanti kau cepat tua. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kemampuan Sasuke sebenarnya. Aku bisa saja meminta kebijakan dari presiden utama untuk hal ini, asal kau bisa bekerja sama dengan kami." Mendadak senyum Sasori menghilang, tergantikan dengan sorot mata tajam.

Awalnya Itachi tertunduk, kemudian menatap Sasori tak kalah tajam. Lalu terlihat dengan jelas lengkungan di susut kiri bibir Itachi, ia menyeringai. "Hh… sayang kau terlambat." Katanya, "Sasuke akan bergabung bersama Suna dalam sirkuit musim panas tahun ini."

Sasori lagi-lagi mengganti ekspresi wajahnya, kali ini bukan seringai atau tampang serius, melainkan sebuah kegugupan atau ketidakpuasan. Belum sempat Sasori meneruskan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah berdiri dan memasukkan mapnya kemali dalam tas.

"Waktuku sudah terbuang habis hari ini. Aku pergi, permisi." Kata Itachi lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasori dengan cepat. Sasori menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipermainkan oleh Itachi dengan kasar mendobrak meja dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sialan kau Itachi."

**OoOoOoO**

Dua buah gelas bernodakan jus tomat bertengger dengan manis di sisi kanan Sakura. Gadis itu mulai memutar bola matanya sebal karena Kankurou sudah membiarkannya menunggu selama lebih dari 10 menit untuk makan. Sakura akhirnya berhenti untuk mencoba bersabar dan mencengkram tangn Kankurou yang hendak memasukkan sesua nasi dalam mulutnya.

"Eng? Apa?" Tanya Kankurou sembari menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku mohon kau bisa menghargai rasa ingin tahuku, Kankurou." Sakura diam sebentar, "tolong cepat selesaikan makanmu lalu ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha dan Suna." Suaranya melembut membuat Kankurou tidak tahan untuk terus mempermainkannya.

"Hh… baiklah aku minta maaf. Apa yang mau kau ketahui pertama?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Jelaskan padaku mengenai kecelakaan rider bernama Uchiha Fugaku kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku dengar kecelakaan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Suna. Apa itu benar?"

Kankurou mendongakkan kepalanya nyaris tak percaya. Ia menyampingkan makannya lalu meminum jus melonnya sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aa—"

Sakura menautkan alisnya tanda tidak paham dengan ekspresi Kankurou.

"Aku tidak tahu ini sesuai atau tidak dengan harapanmu, tapi menurut informasi saat itu Konoha-Suna adalah satu aliansi yang menggabungkan diri melawan Oto-Kiri. Kedua kubu management itu menjadi musuh yang nyata saat adanya suatu pertandingan baik di sirkuit Jepang, maupun dalam kancah Asia atau di Eropa." Kankurou menghela napas, "untuk Uchiha Fugaku, kasusnya sama dengan Gaara juga Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Sakura sedikit membulat. "Apa? Uchiha Sasuke? Maksudmu dia juga mengalami sabotase saat pertandingan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm… Kalau analisisku sementara sih itu semacam konspirasi untuk memecah belah Konoha dan Suna saja. Melibatkan beberapa kasus untuk memancing kemarahan salah satu pihak. Cih, pecundang. Oto-Kiri seperti mengadu domba Konoha dengan Suna."

Sakura tertunduk. Sebenarnya ia belum begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dianggap pecundang oleh Kankurou. Ia berkali-kali memijat-mijat dahinya karena sakit. "Bisa kau katakan singkatnya Kankurou? Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah bicaramu. Konoha-Suna dan Oto-Kiri, memangnya apa hubungan perseteruan mereka dengan kematian Tuan Fugaku dan Gaara?".

"Singkat bagaimana? Kau tahu dari awal Uchiha Fugaku disabotase dan pihak Konoha mengklaim Suna sebagai dalang dari semuanya mengingat Suna adalah pihak ang dipercaya untuk menangani semua perlengkapan baik dari kondisi jalan maupun pembelian suku cadang meski itu terlihat bodoh untuk pertandingan manapun. Lalu pertandingan beberapa bulan lalu yang membuat adikku tewas," Kankurou mulai menatap mata emerald Sakura, "Suna mengklaim Konoha sebagai dalangnya dengan bertumpu pada apa yang Konoha tuduhkan pada mereka beberapa tahun sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana penyelidikan kasus ini, hah? Kenapa dari dulu seperti tidak terselesaikan?" Sakura mulai panas, kalimatnya sudah tidak runtut seperti biasanya.

"Kebenaran tentang tuduhan mereka itu belum terbukti sampai sekarang. Kalau aku tahu sebabnya aku sudah menyelesaikan ini dari dulu, Dokter Sakura. Dan kau tahu? Hal itu menyebabkan aliansi Konoha-Suna padam. Konoha kemudian memihak ke Oto dan Kiri sedangkan Suna berdiri sendiri dengan satu pimpinan hebat mereka yang bernama--- Err- Hatake Kakashi."

Sebelum Sakura bertanya tentang status orang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu, Kankurou lebih dulu menjelaskannya. "Dia sahabat baik Uchiha Fugaku. Aku dengar dia terus memaksa Uchiha Sasuke untuk terus bergabung bersama Suna. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak dengan dalih pihaknya yang membunuh Fugaku, ayahnya."

Sakura ber'oh' ria. Matanya yang tadi hendak memerah kini sudah agak tenang. "Rumit ya?"

"Hm…. Lagipula kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu itu?"

Sakura memicingkan mata tajam ke arah Kankurou. "Aku tidak akan mau mencampuri urusannya dan satu hal yng penting, aku belum bertunangan dengannya. "

"Lalu menurutmu darimana kau dapat informasi yang akurat kalau tidak dari sumber yang bersangkutan? Dunia motor ini adalah dunia uang dan diplomasi seperti sebuah Negara. Kau tidak pandai berdiplomasi maka kau akan rugi dan tidak mendapatkan uang."

"Kakak sadar tidak sih dengan apa yang menjadi topik utamaku?" Sakura sedikit membentak. "Kalau Kakak pikir ini karena dendamku atas kematian Gaara, maka Kakak salah besar aku tidak akan memperdebatkan itu lagi."

"Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang kau harus memperdebatkannya karena kematian kekasihmu itu masih misterius."

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kak Kankurou!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu maaf." Kankurou mengalah, ia tahu bena sifat calon adik iparnya ini kalau sedang tidak senang.

"Kakak tahu apalagi?"

Kankurou menggeleng. "Cukup. Kau tidak tanya apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan kasus ini?" Tanya Kankurou yang berhasil membuat Sakura seolah bertanya dalam matanya apa-peduliku-bodo-?. "Aku bersama kepolisian Hokaido akan menyelidiki kasus ini sampai tuntas."

"Kasus yang mana? Kita dihadapkan dengan tiga kasus misterius di sini."

"Karena aku adalah kakaknya Gaara, maka aku akan menyelesaikan kasus Gaara."

Sakura terlihat sungkan untuk berbicara lagi. Tapi ia yakin setelah beberapa detik mencengkram gelas jusnya dengan kuat. "Ano~ Apa Kakak berniat untuk menyangkutkannya dengan kasus Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kankurou sedikit bertampang menyelidik. Hei, ayolah… Sakura adalah kekasih adiknya yang sudah meninggal dan kini menjadi calon tunangan seseoang yang sepertinya menjadi satu kunci dibalik konspirasi ini, tapi kenapa ia justru memohonkan sesuatu yang menurut Kankurou tidak begitu berpengaruh? Bahkan dari awal pertanyaan Sakura sudah salah, Uchiha Fugaku? Bukankah lebih pas kalau dia langsung menanyakan 'apa yang kau ketahui tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan bla-bla-bla', huh, memusingkan.

"Hm… kalau aku ingat ya. Tidak janji." Kankurou melirik jam tangannya, "yo Sakura—aku ada rapat dengan para dewan direksi di kantor."

"Kantor?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau tak tahu kalau aku sudah menjadi kepala marketing di Suna?" Jawab Kankurou enteng dan membuat Sakura semakin ingin menelan bulat-bulat mantan calon kakak iparnya itu.

**OoOoOoO**

'BHUGGGGKKKKK'

Sakura membanting dirinya di atas _bed_ empuk berukuran lebih dari lebar untuk seorang Sakura. Wajah mulusnya ia benamkan pada bantal bersarung putih satin. Meski pelan, sebenarnya Sakura tengah berteriak dalam bantal itu sambil menyebut-nyebut kata 'pusing' berkali-kali.

"Ini benar-benar memusingkan……."

Karena terlalu pusingnya, Sakura tertidur juga.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

'Tok….tok….tok….'

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendapati pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Ia bangkit dari meja riasnya setelah nyaman tidur sampai sore. Dibukanya pintu itu yang ternyata memperlihatkan wajah ceria Kaa-sannya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura pada Megumi.

"Sasori menunggumu di ruang tamu, dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Oh."

**-To Be Continue-**

**Apa ini???????? Setelah beberapa minggu hengkang dari FFn, kemampuan saya mensyukuri fic sendiri berkurang (?). **

**Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan kepada:**

**Nakamura Miharu-chan, Risle-coe, Sora Chand, Furu-pyon, Uchiha Evans, Naru-mania, KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIKa, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ayui Nonomiya, dan Nakamura Kumiko-chan atas reviewnya pad chap 5 lalu. Secepatnya saya akan balas review kalian atau mereview fic kalian. Terima kasih juga kepada reader lain yang tidak sempat review, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. ^o^**

**Untuk kalimat terakhir, REVIEW-kah?**


End file.
